


Year of the Sun

by jane3876



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me something, Dragon Slayer," he whispered, his voice weak and soft, his breathing shallow and ragged as he struggled to get the words through his collapsing throat. "Promise me you'll make sure he's taken care of." Natsu took a deep breath and pulled back so he could meet his intent gaze. Squeezing the hand in his grasp, he said solemnly. "I promise on my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

  
_Chapter_ _One_ : His Son

 “Geez, Natsu, calm down,” Lucy grumbled as she readjusted her pack on her shoulder to a more comfortable position so it didn’t bite into her skin. Sighing, she lifted her hair from the back of her neck, trying to cool the skin. “We’ll be there soon enough. How far would you say we are, Erza?”

Up ahead, Erza looked at the map in her free hand while her other hand pulled her massive mountain of luggage behind her. “Probably an hour’s walk from here. We still have to pass through that small town called…Anea.”

At the front of the group, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore how stifling the heat was around him. Being a Fire Dragon Slayer, his heat tolerance was high, but the humidity in the air was making even him take notice and sweat to start beading between his tan shoulder blades.

But he wasn’t nearly as miserable as Gray was, he acknowledged with a chuckle. The Ice Mage had long ago discarded his shirt and was still fighting with Erza about his pants following suit. He never did fair well in the heat.

Just over the hill, Natsu noticed that a large, stone structure was just becoming visible. Frowning, he held a hand over his brow to shade his eyes so he could get a better look.

“Oi, Erza. I think I see that town you were talking about. Is it…surrounded by a stone wall?”

Erza picked up her pace so she stood beside Natsu and squinted into the distance until she could make out the same thing that her teammate had noticed. “Yes, I believe so. They are known for their defensive structures and their highly trained army. It’s said some of the most powerful mages come from this town.”

“Wow,” Lucy breathed as she stepped up next to her team. “That’s a huge stone wall. I wonder how long it took them to build it.”

Natsu shrugged and grinned over at her. “Who cares? Let’s go into town and get some food! I’m starved! Let’s go Happy!”

“Aye, sir!” the little blue cat chirped faithfully and followed his foster father as he sprinted towards the massive structure. Left in his wake, the rest of the team shared an exasperated look and quickly followed suit, not wanting the Dragon Slayer out of their sight for too long.

As Lucy jogged up to the gate, she saw Natsu standing just inside the wrot iron gate doors, all his earlier enthusiasm having seemingly vanished. Stopping next to the strangely silent boy, she looked up into his face with a concerned frown.

“Natsu? Are you okay?”

His eyes were sharp and focused when they met hers. His shoulders were straight and tense; his hands fisted as his eyes darted from one building to another. “Do you hear that?” he asked quietly. Confused, Lucy tilted her head and strained her ears for any strange sound, but heard none. In fact, she realized with dawning realization, she didn’t hear anything. Not the usual hustle and bustle of a town the size of Anea. There were no sounds of people as they walked by or talked, of any life at all. It was almost as if the town had been deserted.

“It’s too quiet,” Lucy murmured, looking around. Next to her, Natsu nodded wordlessly as they waited for Gray and Erza to reach them. Erza frowned and dropped the handle to her luggage and crossed her arms over her armored chest, her eyes dark and calculating as she took in the scene of the deserted town. Gray frowned and stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

“Do you think it’s another cursed town?” he asked softly. Next to him, Erza shook her head slowly as she looked for signs of life.

“No, I don’t sense any magic. And this town doesn’t look like the people just disappeared, more like they evacuated.”

Lucy frowned and agreed. Instead of the strange, unnatural feeling the last deserted town had given off, this didn’t give off the feeling of disturbance, just…emptiness.

Turning to her teammates, she shared a look with them. “We should look around. Maybe we can find out what made them leave.”

Nodding the team moved forward as one to begin investigating. Instead of running off as he usually would, Natsu kept his senses alert and kept close to Lucy’s side so they wouldn’t get separated. He wasn’t taking any chances when it came to this town. His senses were warning him of potential danger and it was making him on edge.

As the group explored the town, they became more convinced that the town evacuated as they knocked on houses and looked into shop windows. Stores and houses alike were unlocked and unattended and empty of most possessions.

Lucy couldn’t stop a chill of apprehension that made her skin break out in goose bumps and rubbed her arms, absently walking a little bit closer to Natsu.

“What could make an entire town evacuate?” she murmured. Just as the words left her mouth, the ground shook with an explosion. Starting, she whipped her head in the direction the sound had come from in time to see the billow of flames and smoke that followed. It had sounded as though it had come from the heart of the deserted town.

The entire team tensed and braced themselves for battle. But after the boom faded, silence reigned. There was no scream of panicked people, no pounding of running feet.

Natsu growled uneasily. “I have a feeling whatever caused that explosion is why the town left. Let’s go check it out,” he bit out and began running toward where the sound had originated, the rest of the group following him.

Following the scent of burning wood and sulfur, Natsu quickly came upon the cause of the disturbance.

Skidding to a halt, he heard Lucy gasp behind him. They had stopped in front of what looked to be a healing center of sorts, but it looked as though it had seen a war. Several parts of the building had been blown out, smoke filtering out of the openings and flames flickering dimly inside.

As they watched, they heard a masculine cry of anger and despair, making them all tense once more. Listening carefully, Natsu could just make out the unknown man’s words.

“Bastards! I trust them with the most precious thing in the world and they _killed her! You sons of bitches! Come back and face me!_ ” With his cry, a jet of flames caused another piece of the building to collapse in a cloud of dust and falling debris.

“He’s a fire mage,” Lucy murmured, locking eyes with Natsu. He nodded curtly and turned his attention back to the healing center when they heard all movement inside still abruptly, before an angry male voice yelled out, “Who’s there? I can hear you, you bastards! Come and pay for your sins!”

“Oi!” Natsu called as he readied himself to spring to action. “Come out here and get your wish!”

There was the sound of running feet a moment before the figure of a man emerged from the rubble. His clothes were in tatters on his youthful body. He looked to be no older than any of the Fairy Tail members, if it weren’t for his eyes. His green eyes were bloodshot and crazed, his mouth twisted into an angry snarl. His dark hair fell over his dirty brow in disarray and he looked as though he hadn’t seen a bath or slept in several days.

“I thought everyone in the town had evacuated,” the man mused as he began to size up the group of teammates. When Natsu stepped forward, his gaze instantly snapped to the Dragon Slayer. His snarl became more pronounced.

“Are you with the bastards that killed my family? Did you help them escape? You bastards!”

Not waiting for a reply, he sent a fire ball toward the silent group, causing everyone but Natsu to dodge the attack or risk being burned. The young Dragon Slayer was obscured by the flames only a moment before they were all sucked into his stomach.

Belching loudly, Natsu rubbed his stomach and grinned at the stunned fire mage. “Thanks for the boost! Now I’m all fired up!”

Springing into action, Natsu darted forward, one flaming fist raised and ready to deal a devastating blow to his stunned opponent when a cry made his blood run cold and he froze.

It was the cry of a baby.

Lucy’s eyes widened and she gasped. “A baby? There’s a baby in there!” She watched as parts of the health center began to crumble under the constant burn of the active flame and buckle from its own weight.

_That baby could be killed if the building collapses!_

“I’m going to get the baby!” Lucy called as she darted toward the building, sprinting past a stunned Natsu. As she passed the crazed fire mage, he shot towards her with a vicious snarl.

 _“Don’t you lay a hand on my son, you bitch!”_ he roared as he caught Lucy’s hair, jerking her back and making her cry out in surprise and pain.

“Lucy!” Natsu cried. He stepped forward to release his friend when a red blur shot passed him. He saw the crazed fire mage cry out in pain, blood erupting from a wound on his arm and Lucy collapse once the hold on her hair was released. Erza stood in front of Lucy, her sworn drawn, the gleaming tip pointed to toward the throat of the downed opponent. As she kept her hard gaze on the writhing man, she called out. “Lucy, Natsu. Go get the child from the building. I’ll handle this man.”

Lucy began to object, “But he said it’s his son! You can’t kill him!”

Erza’s eyes narrowed and her grip tightened on her sword hilt. “I won’t have to. He’s already dying.” A stunned silence followed her declaration and she snapped her head towards them, her eyes focused and furious. “Now go!”

Jumping into action, Natsu ran forward, snagging Lucy’s wrist on the way and dragging her into the burning building. As they passed the threshold of the building, the cry of the baby began to get louder and the smoke in the air denser.

Coughing in her hand and blinking back tears, Lucy looked up at Natsu’s focused face. He cursed and turned toward her. “I can’t catch the baby’s scent over the smell of smoke. We’ll just have to follow the sound of its cries.” He bent down on one knee in front of her and Lucy stepped back in confusion. He looked over his shoulder at her, his mouth set in a grim line. “Climb on; it’ll be fast this way.”

She hesitated for only a moment before doing as he told. Hooking his hands around her toned thighs, he stood straight and darted into the smoke and flames, following the distant bellows of the infant.

They darted from one room to the other, trying to follow the bellows of the child over the sounds of the crazed fire mage’s screams of outrage. Finally, just as Natsu was about to give up and get Lucy out of the smoke riddled building, they opened the last door in a long corridor and heard the piercing cry of the child with perfect clarity.

Slipping from Natsu’s slackened grasp, Lucy rushed forward, straining to see through the black smoke. Spotting a cradle in the corner of the room, she stepped forward and had to hold a hand over her mouth to hold in a gasp of surprise. Tucked protectively in the cradle, its entire body surrounded by flames, the baby bellowed and shouted its displeasure, its face scrunched up and red with tears streaming from its closed eyes.

“It’s…it’s on fire!” she told Natsu, who had come to a stop next to her. When she looked up at him, however, he was smiling, a strange gleam in his eyes.

“Don’t worry about that. He’s just using his flames to keep himself safe because he can sense the danger around him.”

“But he can’t be more than a few days old! How can he use his magic so early?”

Natsu didn’t say anything at first, and then he turned to her with a bright smile. “He’s a Dragon Slayer, like me.”

Lucy frowned and looked down at the still crying child, though the volume had reduced drastically since they had entered the room. “But I thought you were the only Fire Dragon Slayer.”

He shrugged. “I thought so too. Come on, we have to get you both out of this building before it collapses.”

She nodded but hesitated to reach for the child or risk getting burned. “Hey, baby,” she cooed even though her voice was husky from the smoke, stooping closer to it. Looking at the tag identifying the child as a male, she noticed that he didn’t have a name yet and felt a pang of sympathy. “Sweetie, you’re okay now. Me and Natsu are here to help you,” she said, in hopes that her soothing tone would cause the baby the drop his defenses. At her voice, he quieted to a whimper and opened his eyes to blink up at her. When she saw those eyes, she felt her breath leave her lungs in surprise. His eyes were a bright vibrant red that was swimming with his tears of fear and frustration.

She held her breath, and gave him a warm smile, her brown eyes soft and tender. Natsu felt his heart squeeze as the defensive flames around the child began to lessen until they were gone completely. He watched as Lucy continued to speak soothingly to the child as she picked him up to cradle against her chest. For some reason, the sight of her and the child sent a strange pang through his chest.

She just looked so _natural_ with the baby Dragon Slayer.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the ceiling above them gave a warning groan and he turned to see Lucy’s wide, fearful eyes trained on him, her arms clasping the now silent child to her.

“Natsu, come on. We’ve got to get out of here.”

Nodding curtly, he swung her into his arms, ignoring her squeak of surprise and the small whimper from the child in her arms, and ran the rest of the way out of the collapsing building. When he emerged, he saw Erza and Gray crouched next to the still Fire Mage that had attacked them earlier, their faces set into a grim line.

Setting Lucy on her feet, he stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy stepped forward with the child, clasping him more securely against her chest when the downed fire mage turned his attention to her. His eyes were no longer crazed and haunted. Instead, they glimmered with suppressed tears and peace. “My son,” he rasped and lifted a trembling hand to beckon her forward. She sent Erza a hesitant glance and stepped forward when she nodded in response. Crouching next to the mortally wounded man, she silently shifted the child in her arms so he could get a look at the calmed child.

The child in her arms looked around with wide, alert red eyes, his fist now shoved into his toothless mouth. When he saw his father, he gave a small squeal and stretched his arms toward the man.

The fire mage laughed weakly, turning his head when it turned into a racking, painful cough that made everyone present wince in sympathy. Turning back to his child, he laid a trembling hand on the boy’s head briefly before letting it fall to his side once more.

“My boy,” he whispered, tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes to slip and make tracks in the blood and dirt on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry I won’t be there to raise you.” Lucy felt tears burn at her eyes and had to blink them away as she cradled the young boy closely. “I’m sorry I won’t be there to help you learn the way of the Fire Mages, to see you become the strong young man I know you’ll become.” He turned his attention to the group gathered around him with a small sheepish grin. “I sure did make a mess of things, didn’t I?”

Erza reached forward to clasp one of his hands. “What happened to cause this?”

The Fire Mage laughed quickly again and closed his eyes briefly. “My wife wasn’t a mage, you know,” he said, a bittersweet smile on his lips. “She didn’t have a magical cell in her body. She always told me that she didn’t need it because…” He paused as more tears fell from his tired eyes. “because she had me.” His eyes rose to meet Natsu’s who had stood stoically by during his words. “When you find a woman that you can’t live without, Dragon Slayer, don’t let her do. Don’t let her out of your sight, not for anything. Do you hear me, Dragon Slayer? _Don’t let her go._ ”

Natsu chanced one look towards the solemn Lucy and nodded curtly. The Fire Mage settled down when he saw his words had been heard and gave a peaceful smile.

“Dragon Slayer, come here a moment,” he murmured after a moment of tense silence. Erza looked up at the strangely silent boy and moved aside so he could kneel next to the dying man. When Natsu settled next to him, the fire mage reached forward to clasp one of Natsu’s hands. Natsu felt a pang of alarm when he felt how _cold_ his hand was. With a tug of his hand, the fire mage indicated he wanted Natsu to lean closer so he could speak directly into his ear.

“Promise me something, Dragon Slayer,” he whispered, his voice weak and soft, his breathing shallow and ragged as he struggled to get the words through his collapsing throat. “Promise me you’ll make sure my son gets the training he needs. He needs to be with a family that can meet his needs. Promise me you’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” When Natsu didn’t immediately answer, the fire mage’s grip on him tightened to an almost painful extent. “ _Promise me.”_

Natsu took a deep breath and pulled back so he could meet his intent gaze. Squeezing the hand in his grasp, he said solemnly. “I promise on my life. Your son will be taken care of.”

The intensity that had seemed to give the man strength drained away at his words and he breathed a sigh of relief, nodding in satisfaction. As his eyes slipped closed and his grip on Natsu’s hands slackened he breathed his last words, “His name is Haru.”

A deafening silence followed the death of the Fire Mage and Lucy pressed her lips together tightly to muffle her sobs of despair. As if sensing that something had happened to his father, the newly christened Haru began to fuss in Lucy’s arms, a small whimper escaping his lips as big fat tears began to trail down his cheeks. She tried unsuccessfully to hush him, her own tears falling from her eyes.

Erza got to her feet and stiffly sheathed her sword, her face solemn and grim. “We have to inform Master about this. There is a burial that needs to be planned.”

* * *

 

“We believe that during child birth his wife died due to complications, making him lose his grasp on reality and lose himself in his grief,” Erza briefed the Master and the gathered guild once everyone had settled down after the groups arrival back at the guild. A little ways away, Natsu and Lucy stood at the back of the crowd, Haru in Natsu’s arms as they listened to the recount of the information they had been told by the health center staff once they had returned.

Lucy sighed and looked over at the child in Natsu’s arms. He was currently engrossed in chewing one of Natsu’s fingers, his bright red eyes alert and focused. The older Dragon Slayer only smoothed an absent hand down the baby’s back when he gurgled in his arms, his attention on the discussion taking place in front of them.

“Why would that cause him to attack the entire town, though?” one of the guild members asked, breaking into the silence.

“Fire Mages are notorious for their passion when it comes to emotion,” the Master answered, sitting cross legged on the bar top in the middle of the group. “This wouldn’t be the first time a Fire Mage has gone insane over the loss of a loved one.”

Lucy chanced a glance at Natsu to see his reaction, but he had turned his attention back to the baby in his arms, grinning down at the child and lifting him high over his head to make the child giggle. Haru squealed in delight as Natsu twirled him, reaching forward with tiny hands to grip Natsu’s hair and pull, making Natsu hiss in pain. Lucy winced in sympathy and stepped forward to gently pull the baby’s hands out of the pink locks, pulling one curled fist to her lips to kiss it.

Haru turned his attention to the Celestial Spirit Mage and grinned toothlessly at her, reaching his hands toward her. Grinning, Lucy pulled him from Natsu’s arms to cradle against her chest. With a wide yawn, the baby settled against her for a well deserved nap.

“So what happens to Haru?” Lucy heard Gray ask the Master. Before anyone could say anything, Natsu stepped forward.

“I will take care of him,” he declared, his eyes hard and intent on the weary gaze of the Master.

“Natsu, you can’t-“

“I promised his father I would take care of him,” he interjected strongly. “I will not go back on my promise.”

“But Natsu,” Mira said softly. “You don’t know the first thing about raising a child.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and remained firm. “I’ll learn then. I promised his father. He’s a Dragon Slayer. Normal humans wouldn’t know the first thing of how to raise him. It would be best if he was raised amongst his own kind.”

“Are you sure about this Natsu?” Master Makarov asked solemnly, crossing his arms over his chest. “This isn’t something you can just do half-assed. You’re raising a child. He will depend upon you for everything. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?”

Natsu nodded curtly, his expression earnest. “I will take care of him.”

Master Makarov searched the Dragon Slayer’s face for a moment, looking for something. Having found whatever he was looking for, he sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. “Okay. I will inform the Counsel of your decision and have the paper work drawn up.”

Lucy walked up to Natsu as the rest of the guild dispersed to resume their daily routine, several sending the couple a curious glance. “Natsu, are you sure about this?” she asked softly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at her with a small grin. “Not really, no. But I made a promise and I intend to see it through.” His grin fell as he looked down at the child in her arms and an expression she had never seen before crossing his face. Fear. “I just…” He trailed off and swallowed hard. “I’m just afraid that I’ll mess it up, you know? Raising Happy was different. He could basically take care of himself from the moment he hatched.”

Lucy reached forward and laid a hand on his cheek to get him to turn his attention her way. When she caught his gaze, she gave him a bright, warm smile that sent his heart pounding in his ears. “You’ll be a fantastic father,” she murmured. “I know you will. And besides, it’s not like you’re doing it alone. You’ve got me and the whole guild to help you out anytime. So don’t worry about it. You’ll do fine.”

Reaching up, he covered her hand with his own and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Lucy. That means a lot.”

She nodded, her smile brightening. Shifting the sleeping Haru in her arms, she offered him the baby. “Then say hello to your adopted son, Haru.”

Natsu felt his heart squeeze almost to the point of suffocating and felt an overwhelming surge of emotion. “My son,” he breathed, looking down at the sleeping face. As he skimmed a finger down his cheek, he marveled at how soft the baby’s skin was, how fragile he was. Haru sighed in his sleep and turned his face toward Natsu’s touch, sticking a hand in his mouth as he settled down again. Natsu couldn’t quite suppress a wave of protectiveness that washed over him. “I will protect him with my life.”


	2. First Diaper

  
_Chapter Two_ : First Diaper

“So, Natsu. Have you thought about where Haru’s going to be staying?” Lucy asked, absently twirling the ice in her empty glass. Next to her, Natsu hungrily devoured his fire food, a tab bit messily, but Lucy had long ago gotten use to his less-than-stellar table manners.

He scoffed at her in between mouthfuls. “With me, duh.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I know that, idiot. What I meant was, are you going to buy him a cradle or something? He can’t just sleep with you in the hammock you call a bed.”

He froze in the middle of bringing food to his mouth and looked up at Lucy in sudden alarm. “He can’t?”

She raised her eyebrow at him and looked over at the sleeping infant, swaddled snuggly in a basket and blanket that Mira had found in the back of the storage room. “Of course not! You might smother him. Or he might fall out.”

Natsu put his fork down, suddenly somber as he thought his options over. He sent Lucy a small frown. “But I don’t really have that much money saved up. I barely have enough to buy him clothes and food.”

She bit her lip and thought their options over. Sighing, she turned to lock her gaze with his, a small smile pulling at her lips. “How about this? I give you some money to buy a cheap crib and you and Haru stay at my apartment until your house is more suitable for a baby?”

Natsu frowned and shook his head. “No. I can’t take your money. You always complain about how you never have enough for rent. I can’t take your rent money.” He sighed and his shoulders seemed to be a tad bit more burdened. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe one of the guild members has their old crib I can use or something.”

“Natsu.” At her tone, he turned to look at her and was surprised by the seriousness of her eyes. Reaching forward she placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. “You’re not in this alone, okay? I _want_ to help you. And with all the missions we’ve been taking lately, I have a bit of money saved up and my rent is paid off for at least six more months. I’m not giving you the money for you. I’m doing it for Haru.”

He searched her eyes, looking for any indication that she was simply saying that to assuage his pride, but only found sincerity. His face brightened considerably and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her against his side for a small hug.

“Thanks, Luce. It means a lot that you would do that.”

She nodded and tried to ignore how warm and _right_ he felt against her. Blushing slightly, she pulled away from him and turned her attention back to the melting ice in her glass as he returned to devouring his food.

Just then, Haru began to fuss, whimpers beginning to escape his lips. Natsu’s head snapped up and he turned expectantly to Lucy. When she saw him looking at her, she raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

He swallowed his mouthful and grinned sheepishly at her. “Can you check him for me?”

She sighed, but got up to do as he requested. “You know, he’s going to cry one day and I won’t be there to help you. You might as well figure out how to calm him down now while you can.”

He laughed at her, his attention back on his food. “That’s ridiculous. You’ll always be there for me, Lucy.”

At his words, she froze in her steps and turned back to him, a smile on her lips.

_Well, that was…the sweetest thing a boy’s ever said to me…kind of._

Chuckling at herself, she approached the basket where the fussing Haru lay and bent down to look down at him. He was a very intelligent child, they had figured out in the few hours of being in his company. He hardly ever cried and remained awake and alert most of the time, despite him being only a few days old. He was even starting to recognize Lucy and Natsu, his eyes lighting up when he spotted one of them coming towards him.

When Lucy had asked Natsu about why he seemed to recognize them, he had only shrugged and said, _“Us Dragon Slayers rely on our sense of smell more than regular humans do. He probably remembers our scent.”_

“Hey, sweetie,” Lucy cooed as she bent over him. When he saw her, big fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and his crying escalated, his flailing fists reaching toward her. “Oh, you want some attention, huh?”

But instead of quieting when she picked him up, his cries only grew louder, quickly turning into wails. Confused, Lucy bounced him in her arms gently, hoping to sooth him, but he continued to cry in earnest. She had never held a baby before Haru, let alone taken care of one, but she did have the basic knowledge of the reasons why he would cry.

_He can’t be hungry, because we fed him an hour ago before his nap. Maybe he’s wet._

Shifting him to bring him against her shoulder, she tried to pat his bottom to see if it was wet, but that proved fruitless. Sending an irritated look at Natsu, who had since finished his food and was simply watching her with a smile, she snapped, “I could use some help here, All Mighty Dragon Slayer. He’s your adopted son, not mine.”

He grinned and got to his feet to take Haru from her arms. She had hoped when he saw Natsu, he would calm down, since he seemed to favor Natsu above anyone else, but he continued to scream. At his volume, Natsu winced and placed him a little away from his body.

“Why won’t he stop crying?” he asked, a tad bit frantically. Other guild members present were already beginning to send the fumbling couple a mixture of irritated and amused looks.

“Check and see if he’s wet,” she suggested, wincing as his screams notched it up another level.

Natsu frowned at her. “How do I do that?” he asked irritably. She looked around for something to use as a cushion and decided on his blanket, laying it out on the table.

“Lay him on the table and check his diaper,” she instructed, standing a little ways away.

Settling the fussing baby on the table, he looked hopelessly at the squirming boy. When he sent Lucy a desperate look, she rolled her eyes and instructed him.

“Take off his onesie. There should be a little button between his legs.” When Natsu found the button and lifted the flap, revealing the diaper, she continued. “Now pull the tags on the side off and see if he’s wet.”

Nodding, he did as he was told and reared back when the _smell_ hit him, making him stumble and fall backwards. As he fell, his head stuck the corner of a nearby table and knocked him out. Lucy stared at him, her mouth open in surprise and panic before setting her eyes on the still screaming infant.

Poking her foot into her partner’s side, she gently prodded him. “Natsu! Wake up! This isn’t funny.” But he didn’t grin at her, only stayed blissfully unconscious. She sighed and cautiously approached the flailing baby. When she got close enough, she rushed to cover her nose with her hand at the smell of it.

It reeked of a combination of dog shit and vomit. Gagging around her hand and blinking back tears, she looked around to Mira, who had watched the whole exchange with a mixture of alarm and amusement.

“Mira, do you have any wipes and diapers?” she asked around her hand. Mira muffled a laugh and nodded towards the basket. Looking inside, Lucy found the items and grimly turned towards Haru, who had quieted to a pitiful whimper.

As she leaned forward to begin to clean him, Mira interjected, “Oh and Lucy. Whenever you change him you want to cover him a little bit because boys have a tendency to—“

She was interrupted by Lucy’s gasp, then following scream.

“ _Natsu!_ ”

* * *

 

“It’s not funny, Natsu!” Lucy snapped several minutes later at her partner. With a now content and quiet Haru in his arms, he couldn’t quite contain his big grin, his eyes sparkling down at her with mirth.

“Oh come on, Lucy. It’s a little funny.” He had to swallow a chuckle as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, which was covered by a Fairy Tail t-shirt as her other blouse had been ruined. “And he had perfect aim at your chest. At least he didn’t pee in your mouth.”

She grumbled and hated that her lips twitched against her will. She couldn’t seem to stay mad at the adorable little baby, damn it. And besides, it wasn’t as if Mira hadn’t tried to warn her, even if it was a little bit too late for it to make a difference.

Turning back to the new father, who was grinning down at Haru, she didn’t bother to smother her smile at the sight they made. Natsu had lifted Haru so he dangled from his big hands in front of his face, a big grin on his face as Haru blinked at him innocently.

“You’re lucky your cute, buddy,” Natsu said to the child, who kicked his legs and gurgled. “Otherwise, that would have earned you a kick to the head. I would know more than anyone.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “You do know he doesn’t understand you, right?”

Settling the child against his chest, he only smiled at her. And even though she had lost one of her favorite blouses to the little baby and his incompetent adoptive father, she couldn’t deny that they made an adorable pair.

Seeing her smile, Haru grinned back at her toothlessly and Lucy felt her chest grow uncomfortably tight and had to look away when she felt the burn of tears in her eyes.

The damn kid really was too damn cute.

She sighed and got to her feet, turning to her partner. “Come on, then. Let’s go get the little guy a crib and get it set up at my apartment. It’s getting late. Plus, I think he should be getting hungry soon so we might as well get the food and diapers for a few weeks.”

Natsu nodded and got to his feet. As he began to follow his partner, the baby in his arms squealed a little bit, making Lucy turn back to see what he was so excited about and saw that his red irises were on her. Wordlessly, he flailed his arms toward her and grinned.

Natsu grinned sheepishly at her and handed her the fussing baby. “I think he likes you, Luce.”

She sighed and settled him against her chest so he could see his surroundings. Once he was in her arms, he settled down with a grin, his eyes already moving to take in the scenery. Looking down at his cute face and intelligent, happy red eyes, she felt her chest squeeze again. She had only known the baby for a little more than six hours and already she was growing attached to him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, kid,” she muttered, running a finger over the fine baby hairs on his head. Briefly, he grinned up at her before turning his attention back to his surroundings.

Feeling a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, she turned to look up at her partner, whose eyes were on the child in her arms. When he felt her gaze, he turned his bright grin on her.

“It’s almost like we’re a family, huh?”

She felt a blush color her cheeks a light red, but bumped her shoulder against his chest with a smile. “Yeah, I guess we kind of are.”


	3. Chapter 2

“So, Natsu. Have you thought about where Haru’s going to be staying?” Lucy asked, absently twirling the ice in her empty glass. Next to her, Natsu hungrily devoured his fire food, a tab bit messily, but Lucy had long ago gotten use to his less-than-stellar table manners.

He scoffed at her in between mouthfuls. “With me, duh.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I know that, idiot. What I meant was, are you going to buy him a cradle or something? He can’t just sleep with you in the hammock you call a bed.”

He froze in the middle of bringing food to his mouth and looked up at Lucy in sudden alarm. “He can’t?”

She raised her eyebrow at him and looked over at the sleeping infant, swaddled snuggly in a basket and blanket that Mira had found in the back of the storage room. “Of course not! You might smother him. Or he might fall out.”

Natsu put his fork down, suddenly somber as he thought his options over. He sent Lucy a small frown. “But I don’t really have that much money saved up. I’ll barely have enough to buy him clothes and food.”

She bit her lip and thought their options over. Sighing, she turned to lock her gaze with his, a small smile pulling at her lips. “How about this? I give you some money to buy a cheap crib and you and Haru stay at my apartment until your house is more suitable for a baby?”

Natsu frowned and shook his head. “No. I can’t take your money. You always complain about how you never have enough for rent. I can’t take your rent money.” He sighed and his shoulders seemed to be a tad bit more burdened. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe one of the guild members has their old crib I can use or something.”

“Natsu.” At her tone, he turned to look at her and was surprised by the seriousness of her eyes. Reaching forward she placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. “You’re not in this alone, okay? I _want_ to help you. And with all the missions we’ve been taking lately, I have a bit of money saved up and my rent is paid off for at least six more months. I’m not giving you the money for you. I’m doing it for Haru.”

He searched her eyes, looking for any indication that she was simply saying that to assuage his pride, but only found sincerity. His face brightened considerably and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her against his side for a small hug.

“Thanks, Luce. It means a lot that you would do that.”

She nodded and tried to ignore how warm and _right_ he felt against her. Blushing slightly, she pulled away from him and turned her attention back to the melting ice in her glass as he returned to devouring his food.

Just then, Haru began to fuss, whimpers beginning to escape his lips. Natsu’s head snapped up and he turned expectantly to Lucy. When she saw him looking at her, she raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

He swallowed his mouthful and grinned sheepishly at her. “Can you check him for me?”

She sighed, but go up to so as he requested. “You know, he’s going to cry one day and I won’t be there to help you. You might as well figure out how to calm him down now while you can.”

He laughed at her, his attention back on his food. “That’s ridiculous. You’ll always be there for me, Lucy.”

At his words, she froze in her steps and turned back to him, a smile on her lips.

_Well, that was…the sweetest thing a boy’s ever said to me…kind of._

Chuckling at herself, she approached the basket where the fussing Haru lay and bent down to look down at him. He was a very intelligent child, they had figured out in the few hours of being in his company. He hardly ever cried and remained awake and alert most of the time, despite him being only a few days old. He was even starting to recognize Lucy and Natsu, his eyes lighting up when he spotted one of them coming towards him.

When Lucy had asked Natsu about why he seemed to recognize them, he had only shrugged and said, _“Us Dragon Slayers rely on our sense of smell more than regular humans do. He probably remembers our scent.”_

“Hey, sweetie,” Lucy cooed and she bent over him. When he saw her, big fat tears began to roll down his cheeks and his crying escalated, his flailing fists reaching toward her. “Oh, you want some attention, huh?”

But instead of quieting when she picked him up, his cries only grew louder, quickly turning into wails. Confused, Lucy bounced him in her arms gently, hoping to sooth him, but he continued to cry in earnest. She had never held a baby before Haru, let alone taken care of one, but she did have the basic knowledge of the reasons why he would cry.

_He can’t be hungry, because we fed him an hour ago before his nap. Maybe he’s wet._

Shifting him to bring him against her shoulder, she tried to pat his bottom to see if it was wet, but that proved fruitless. Sending an irritated look at Natsu, who had since finished his food and was simply watching her with a smile, she snapped, “I could use some help here, All Mighty Dragon Slayer. He’s your adopted son, not mine.”

He grinned and got to his feet to take Haru from her arms. She had hoped when he saw Natsu, he would calm down, since he seemed to favor Natsu above anyone else, but he continued to scream. At his volume, Natsu winced and placed him a little away from his body.

“Why won’t he stop crying?” he asked, a tad bit frantically. Other guild members present were already beginning to send the fumbling couple a mixture of irritated and amused looks.

“Check and see if he’s wet,” she suggested, wincing as his screams notched it up another level.

Natsu frowned at her. “How do I do that?” he asked irritably. She looked around for something to use as a cushion and decided on his blanket, laying it out on the table.

“Lay him on the table and check his diaper,” she instructed, standing a little ways away.

Settling the fussing baby on the table, he looked hopelessly at the squirming boy. When he sent Lucy a desperate look, she rolled her eyes and instructed him.

“Take off his onesie. There should be a little button between his legs.” When Natsu found the button and lifted the flap, revealing the diaper, she continued. “Now pull the tags on the side off and see if he’s wet.”

Nodding, he did as he was told and reared back when the _smell_ hit him, making him stumble and fall backwards. As he fell, his head stuck the corner of a nearby table and knocked him out. Lucy stared at him, her mouth open in surprise and panic before setting her eyes on the still screaming infant.

Poking her foot into her partner’s side, she gently prodded him. “Natsu! Wake up! This isn’t funny.” But he didn’t grin at her, only stayed blissfully unconscious. She sighed and cautiously approached the flailing baby. When she got close enough, she rushed to cover her nose with her hand at the smell of it.

It reeked of a combination of dog shit and vomit. Gagging around her hand and blinking back tears, she looked around to Mira, who had watched the whole exchange with a mixture of alarm and amusement.

“Mira, do you have any wipes and diapers?” she asked around her hand. Mira muffled a laugh and nodded towards the basket. Looking inside, Lucy found the items and grimly turned towards Haru, who had quieted to a pitiful whimper.

As she leaned forward to begin to clean him, Mira interjected, “Oh and Lucy. Whenever you change him you want to cover him a little bit because boys have a tendency to—“

She was interrupted by Lucy’s gasp, then following scream.

“ _Natsu!_ ”

* * *

 

“It’s not funny, Natsu!” Lucy snapped several minutes later at her partner. With a now content and quiet Haru in his arms, he couldn’t quite contain his big grin, his eyes sparkling down at her with mirth.

“Oh come on, Lucy. It’s a little funny.” He had to swallow a chuckle as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, which was covered by a Fairy Tail t-shirt as her other blouse had been ruined. “And he had perfect aim at your chest. At least he didn’t pee in your mouth.”

She grumbled and hated that her lips twitched against her will. She couldn’t seem to stay mad at the adorable little baby, damn it. And besides, it wasn’t as if Mira hadn’t tried to warn her, even if it was a little bit too late for it to make a difference.

Turning back to the new father, who was grinning down at Haru, she didn’t bother to smother her smile at the sight they made. Natsu had lifted Haru so he dangled from his big hands in front of his face, a big grin on his face as Haru blinked at him innocently.

“You’re lucky your cute, buddy,” Natsu said to the child, who kicked his legs and gurgled. “Otherwise, that would have earned you a kick to the head. I would know more than anyone.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “You do know he doesn’t understand you, right?”

Settling the child against his chest, he only smiled at her. And even though she had lost one of her favorite blouses to the little baby and his incompetent adoptive father, she couldn’t deny that they made an adorable pair.

Seeing her smile, Haru grinned back at her toothlessly and Lucy felt her chest grow uncomfortably tight and had to look away when she felt the burn of tears in her eyes.

The damn kid really was too damn cute.

She sighed and got to her feet, turning to her partner. “Come on, then. Let’s go get the little guy a crib and get it set up at my apartment. It’s getting late. Plus, I think he should be getting hungry soon so we might as well get the food and diapers for a few weeks.”

Natsu nodded and got to his feet. As he began to follow his partner, the baby in his arms squealed a little bit, making Lucy turn back to see what he was so excited about and saw that his red irises were on her. Wordlessly, he flailed his arms toward her and grinned.

Natsu grinned sheepishly at her and handed her the fussing baby. “I think he likes you, Luce.”

She sighed and settled him against her chest so he could see his surroundings. Once he was in her arms, he settled down with a grin, his eyes already moving to take in the scenery. Looking down at his cute face and intelligent, happy red eyes, she felt her chest squeeze again. She had only known the baby for a little more than six hours and already she was growing attached to him.

“You’re going to be the death of me, kid,” she muttered, running a finger over the fine baby hairs on his head. Briefly, he grinned up at her before turning his attention back to his surroundings.

Feeling a warm arm wrap around her shoulders, she turned to look up at her partner, whose eyes were on the child in her arms. When he felt her gaze, he turned his bright grin on her.

“It’s almost like we’re a family, huh?”

She felt a blush color her cheeks a light red, but bumped her shoulder against his chest with a smile. “Yeah, I guess we kind of are.”

 

 


	4. First Night Away and First Kiss

"So you've got everything you need?" Lucy asked as she walked Natsu to her door. Standing with Haru in a stroller in one hand and the other loaded with a bag of clothes, a bag of toiletries and a diaper bag, Natsu gave her a bright grin.

"Yep! This looks to be everything." He took one last look around the apartment to make sure.

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe it's already been three weeks," she mused with a smile. He grinned back at her and winked.

"That's just because being with me is that awesome," he boasted. She scoffed playfully and bent down to be eye level with Haru, who waved his arms and kicked his legs with a giggle.

"What are you talking about? It's this little guy that made it so awesome." She smiled at him and had to swallow the lump in her throat. Natsu and Haru were finally moving back to his house after he had dragged his feet getting it cleaned and suitable for a baby. At first, Lucy had hated the lack of privacy, though it wasn't that much different from when Natsu would just sneak in. But now they were leaving and she actually found herself having to blink back tears.

_It's not like I'll never see them again. I'll see them at the guild every day. And goodness knows that Natsu will still probably sneak in…wait,_  she realized with a frown.  _He can't do that anymore now that he has Haru. So I guess…I really will only see them at the guild._

She sighed and forced a grin on her face. Reaching forward, she grasped one of Haru's flailing fists and brought it to her lips for a kiss. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now, little guy," she said. Unable to help herself, she reached forward and pulled him from the stroller. "How about a kiss goodbye?" Haru squealed in her hands and cupped her face in his hands, grinning all the while. Her smile softened and she brought him forward to kiss his cheek. "I'll miss you, baby boy," she murmured against his skin. He gurgled and wrapped her hair into one of his fists. Wincing when she pulled away, Lucy put him back into his stroller and straightened to meet Natsu's gaze.

Her smile dimmed a little at the strange look in his eyes. But then he blinked and it was gone, his usual grin back in its place. He pretended to pout. "So you're not going to miss me?"

Lucy laughed. "I might." When he continued to pout, she raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you want a kiss goodbye too, Natsu?"

His face split in a blinding grin. "Sure!"

She blushed a little, but stepped forward and pressed her lips briefly on his cheek before pulling away with a grin. "Well goodbye then. I'll see you at the guild later, right?"

He nodded, trying to ignore his own blush and the lingering warmth her lips left behind. "You know it. Say bye, Haru."

From his seat in his stroller, the baby waved his arms around with a grin. "Bye Haru. Bye Natsu. See you guys tomorrow," she called as Natsu made his way down the street. She couldn't quite contain her giggle at the sight the fierce Dragon Slayer made while pushing a stroller and juggling the bags a little clumsily.

She shut the door once they disappeared from sight with a sigh, leaning back against the wood. Looking around her now silent and empty apartment, she couldn't help but feel lonely.

* * *

Natsu cursed and ran his hands through his hair, letting them fist in the locks, tempted to pull it all out from cheer frustration. In front of him, in his cradle and his face a mass of red irritation, Haru screamed and flailed.

Natsu was at a loss. It seemed like nothing he did would calm the baby down! He had fed him, checked to see if his diaper was okay, even tried to burp him, though he didn't make it very far without turning green. But still Haru screamed on.

Settled on Natsu's shoulder, Happy frowned in irritation at the baby.

"Why won't he stop crying?" Happy asked a tad bit frantically, his paws coming up to cover his ears.

Natsu growled. "I don't know! I did everything Lucy told me to do when he cries, but he won't stop."

"Have you tried giving him a fish? Maybe that'll calm him down like it does me."

Natsu sighed but smiled at his friend. "I don't think he wants a fish, Happy. He wouldn't even be able to eat it. He has no teeth."

At this, Happy winced and looked at the crying baby with sympathy. "Poor guy. I would cry if I couldn't eat my fish too." He shrugged and his wings came out with a soft 'pop'. "I'm going to see Charle and Wendy.  _They_  don't have screaming babies." With that, he jumped from Natsu's shoulder and flew out the window. Natsu watched him go with envy, scowling.

_Lucy bastard. Leaving me here all alone. What the hell do I do?_

Suddenly it occurred to him and he brightened considerably.

_Lucy! Lucy will know what to do!_

"Come on Haru," Natsu said, lifting the crying baby, blanket and all. "Let's go see Lucy."

At her name, Haru seemed to settle a little bit, his screams dwindling to soft sobs. Seeing the reaction, Natsu was even more convinced that Haru was afflicted with the same thing that Natsu himself suffered from every once in awhile.

He missed Lucy.

With a grin, Natsu left his house and disappeared in the darkness, headed to his partner's apartment. She would make both of them feel better.

* * *

Lucy groaned and turned over once more. Blinking her eyes open and staring into the darkness, she felt a wave of frustration. Damn it. Why couldn't she go to sleep? This was the first time in a month that she would be able to get a full night's sleep, but even though she was exhausted, she just could not fall asleep! She just kept feeling as though she was missing something.

Cursing, she pushed the sheets off her body. If she wasn't going to be sleeping, she might as well read over the latest chapter of her novel and make some revisions.

_But first_ , she thought with a grin,  _ice cream_.

Eager to taste the fatty goodness waiting for her in her freezer, Lucy got out of bed and made her way to her kitchen.

She had just gotten the carton from the freezer and was searching for a bowl and spoon when she heard the knock at her door. She frowned and put the ice cream back in the freezer. Who could that be at this hour?

Then she heard the distinct cry of an infant and her eyes widened. It was Natsu and Haru. Why were they there? Had something happened?

Worried now, she rushed to open the door. When the barrier swung open, she was greeted with the sight of a frazzled but grinning Natsu and a crying, distressed Haru in his arms. She stood still for a moment in shock before quickly stepping aside and waving them in.

"Come in before you wake my neighbors!"

Natsu sighed and quickly brought Haru into the apartment, his muscles relaxing once he heard her voice and saw her.

Lucy would know what to do.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Is Haru sick again? Did something happen?" she asked frantically, bending down the look the baby over.

"No, nothing like that. He…he won't stop crying and I don't know what to do!" Natsu exclaimed, his frustration showing through. She looked up at him surprise and saw his desperation. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"You're hopeless," she murmured, reaching down to lift the crying baby into her arms. As soon as he smelt her, Haru's cries quieted to sniffles. Natsu's mouth fell open and his eyes widened comically.

"B-but-"

Lucy laughed at him and winked. "Sometimes he just wants to be held and comforted."

Natsu ran a hand through his already messy hair with a scowl. "But I did try that and he wouldn't stop crying. I even fed him and checked his diaper like you told me! Nothing was working!"

She looked down at the silent child in her arms with a small frown. He blinked back up at her and stuck his thumb in his mouth innocently.

_You little stinker,_  she thought fondly with a smile.  _If I didn't know any better I would say you planned this._

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it. You guys can stay here tonight if you want. But right now," she said, turning around and leaving Natsu in the foyer. "I know a carton of ice cream is calling my name. Don't you agree, Haru?" Said baby gurgled in response, grinning over her shoulder at his adoptive father. Natsu watched them go with a grin, shaking his head.

_We are too much alike, Haru,_ he thought as he followed his partner.  _Neither of us can handle being away from Lucy for very long._

Lucy gasped when Natsu swooped down and stole the spoonful of ice cream she had lifted to her mouth. Grinning around the cold treat, he dodged her half hearted swipe. She watched him as he made faces at Haru in her lap to make him giggle. She nearly choked on her spoon when Haru mimicked Natsu's growl as his father made to steal more of Lucy's ice cream, clearly not impressed. Laughing until tears came ran from her eyes, she lifted her face to look up at the pouting Dragon Slayer.

Natsu felt his heart still when she turned her face up to him, tears of laughter still swimming in her eyes and a brilliant smile lighting her face up. His breath caught and he couldn't stop himself from reaching forward to grasp her chin.

At his touch, her laughter tapered off and her smile gradually fell from her lips. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were dark and swirling with some unknown emotion and it made a blush crawl up her neck and warm her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat when he saw his face start to lean toward her.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, or if he could stop even if he wanted to. She just looked too beautiful with Haru in her lap and that smile playing on her lips, her cheeks a rosy pink. And her lips…God her  _lips_. They looked like they were begging to be tasted.

And so he leaned down and did as he had wanted to for weeks now. Lucy's stomach tightened when she felt his lips press against hers. His lips were surprisingly soft and pliant as they molded against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed on a sigh as she lifted her free hand to cup the back of his neck.

Natsu gasped when her lips parted and her tongue darted out to trace the seam of his lips tentatively. Groaning and shutting his eyes on a shudder, he plunged one hand into her hair to tilt her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He could taste the sweetness of the ice cream still on her cool tongue and something that was just entirely Lucy. When she gently nipped his bottom lip, he shivered and had to pull back, leaning his forehead against hers so they could both get their breath back.

In Lucy's lap, Haru watched the adults, his fist shoved in his mouth and his red eyes twinkling happily as he grinned around his fist. But as they continued to gaze at each other, he grew disinterested and began to explore his toes, his eyes wide with wonder as if he was just now noticing their existence.

"Natsu," she breathed, her eyes opening to look up at him and she bit her lip in nervousness. "What…what was that for?"

He grinned down at her, brushing his fingers down her flushed cheek. "Because I wanted to."

She smiled a little shyly back at him and smoothed her hand down the hot skin of his chest. "Well…I—" Her blush intensified. "I liked it. But what did it…mean?"

Natsu chuckled and titled her head back so her gaze met his. "It means you're my girl now, silly." His thumb drew circles in her neck and her muscles relaxed against her will. "Didn't you know that?"

A brilliant grin flashed across her face and she nodded wordlessly, leaning forward for another kiss. Though it still made her a little nervous, she couldn't help but feel as if it was so… _right_  to be with Natsu this way. He was her partner. They had been together through so much. It felt as natural as breathing. It was almost as if it was meant to be this way.

 


	5. First Big Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

“Lucy!” Said girl turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw some of the women of Fairy Tail sitting at the bar, Mira’s hand raised to wave her over. Sparing one last look at the brawl that had broken out within two minutes of her and Natsu’s entrance, she quickly pushed Haru in his stroller towards the women.

“Where’s Natsu?” Erza asked around a bite of cake that sat in front of her as soon as Lucy sat next to her. Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned.

“I lost him as soon as the first punch was thrown. Now that Haru sleeps through the entire night, he’s got so much energy to burn, so I didn’t object. It’s either this, or he bugs me all night.”

The women gathered chuckled and nodded. Lisanna bent down to smile at a sleepy Haru, who was rubbing his eyes and looked thoroughly irritated. “Hey little guy. How are you today?” she asked. The baby huffed and turned his head away from her, a powerful pout on his lips. She pulled back with a frown and turned a questioning glance to Lucy.

Lucy sighed and gratefully took a sip of the drink Mira had placed in front of her. “He’s a little grumpy because he just woke up from a nap.”

Mira nodded and hummed in understanding. But just as Lucy was about to relax, Mira got a certain look in her eyes that made Lucy want to just go back to sleep and not have to deal with her friend’s meddling. Eyeing her friend warily, Lucy asked. “What?”

Leaning closer to the blond mage, Mira grinned. “How are things between you and Natsu?”

Lucy blushed and looked down at her drink, absently playing with her straw and refusing to meet any of the gazes now boring into her head. Next to her, Lisanna looked away and bit her lip. She had accepted Natsu’s feelings for Lucy as soon as she had come back from Edolas, but sometimes, it was a bitter pill to swallow. Especially since Haru had come into the picture and they looked like the family that Lisanna had always wanted with Natsu.

“Fine, I guess,” Lucy mumbled. Mira frowned a little.          

“Did you two have a fight or something?” she asked anxiously. Sometimes, Lucy mused when she saw the worry on her friend’s face, Mira was more invested in Lucy’s love life than she herself was.

The blond mage smiled and waved the thought away. “Oh no, nothing like that. It’s just…” she sighed and looked around to make sure Natsu was still occupied before turning back to her expectant friends. “I just wish we could make it official, you know? In the last month that we’ve been together, he hasn’t taken me on one date yet. I mean, it’s not like I blame him since we’re both busy with Haru and trying to take small missions, but it would be nice, you know?” She shrugged helplessly and smiled.

Mira’s brow furrowed and she fell silent, a speculative gleam in her eyes. Lisanna saw the look on her older sister’s face and knew it meant no good. Silently, she sent Lucy and Natsu a wish of luck.

Just then, the topic of their conversation strolled up to the bar, a relaxed smile on his face. Lucy watched him approach her and smiled up at him, one of her brows raised. In his stroller, Haru babbled at the sight of his adoptive father.

“Feel better now?” she asked. Natsu grinned and stretched his arms over his head.

“You bet I do.” Leaning down he kissed Lucy’s cheek, his grin growing broader when she blushed. “You ready to go?”

“Where are you guys going? You just got here,” Erza said, frowning. Lucy sighed and got to her feet, sending her friends an apologetic smile.

“We have to go shopping for supplies for Haru. He’s growing out of all his clothes and Natsu thinks Haru will start teething soon, so we have to get stuff for that as well.”

“He’ll be teething soon?” Lisanna asked with a frown. “But he’s only a little over two months old.”

“Dragon Slayers mature faster,” Natsu boasted, his chest puffing up slightly. Next to him, Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Come on, All Might Dragon Slayer. If you’re good, I’ll let you buy me and your son lunch,” Lucy said, hooking her arm with Natsu and pushing Haru’s stroller.

Natsu pouted. “But I bought lunch last time!”

“Yes, but I had to buy dinner last night and breakfast this morning.”

The women watched as the bickering couple left the guild, their voices trailing behind them, coupled with Haru’s occasional squeals as he saw things that caught his attention.

Mira watched as a brief look of nostalgia flittered over her sister’s features and nudged her gently. When her sister’s gaze was focused on her once more, she spoke gently. “You okay?”

Lisanna sighed but smiled. “Yeah, I am. It’s taken a little getting used to, but I’ll be okay.” She trailed off and her smile turned a little bittersweet. “They make a lovely family, don’t they?”

Erza wrapped an arm around the young mage’s shoulders. “Yes they do. Maybe one day you’ll have a family like that.”

Lisanna’s smile fell a little. “Yeah, maybe one day.”

“Don’t rush it,” Mira said gently, smiling. “You’ll find a great guy one day. But right now, you have this guild and every one in it that loves you. Don’t be in such a rush to grow up.”

Lisanna brightened a little and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll find my perfect guy one day.”

 

“You said he wanted to talk to us?” Lucy asked, a tad bit irritated. Next to her, Natsu nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. From his stroller, Haru babbled and blew spit bubbles to entertain himself while he waited for the adults to return their attention to him. Their attention was never diverted for very long, after all. They would play with him soon enough.

Lucy frowned and leaned against the wall of the guild as they waited for Master Makarov to emerge from his office. They had been about to go shopping like they had planned for the day, when Gray had stopped them and told them Master wanted to see them at his office. But they had been waiting ten minutes already and hadn’t seen anything from the Master himself.

“Do you know what it could be about?” she asked, looking at Haru to make sure he was occupied. Natsu shrugged and entertained himself by snapping his fingers and lighting a flame at the tip of his thumb, before snuffing it out and starting over again. She huffed and settled in for a long wait.

“Oh, you’re here?” they heard from the now open office door. “I thought you guys left already.”

Lucy frowned and snapped, “Gray told us you wanted to talk to us!”

The Master sighed and shrugged. “I told him to tell you the next time he saw you, not that it was urgent or anything. Oh well, since you’re here now, we might as well get it over and done with.” Stepping back, he gestured for the couple to come in. “Come on, let’s get started.”

“What are we doing, Gramps?” Natsu asked as he followed Lucy and Haru into the office. His face brightened. “Do you have a super dangerous mission for us to do? An S-Class mission?”

The Master chuckled and settled himself on the surface of his desk so he could be eye level with them. “No, nothing like that.” Natsu visibly deflated. “It’s about Haru’s paperwork.”

Lucy frowned. “Paperwork? What paperwork?”

“The paperwork to adopt him.”

Natsu’s face brightened a little at that and he nodded. “Ok. What do I need to do?”

At his words, Master Makarov sighed and crossed his arms. “That’s the thing, Natsu. When I told the Counsel about you wanting to adopt the child, they said they couldn’t allow it. It seems as though it is against regulations to allow single parents, especially ones so young, to adopt by themselves.”

Natsu surged to his feet, his face contorting in anger. “Those bastards are trying to tell me I can’t take care of Haru?”

Lucy reached up and laid a gentle hand on her partner’s arm. “Calm down, Natsu. Let the Master explain everything. Am I right that there’s more to this?”

Master Makarov smiled at her and nodded. “Yes. When I told them of your vow to care for the child, they did tell me they would allow it if there was someone else involved in the process. Another parent.”

Natsu straightened, his face confused. “Is that it? God, Gramps, you made it sound like I would have to bust some asses. Me and Lucy will just adopt him.”

At his words, Lucy blushed and sputtered. “W-What? How can you say something like that without consulting me? It’s not like we’re m-married or anything!”

Natsu looked down at her with an indulgent smile. “Well, we’re already like his parents. You might as well be his mother. And besides, we’re together now, anyway. I don’t see where the problem is.” Lucy bit her lip and looked away from his knowing gaze. Natsu frowned and turned toward her. “Do you not love Haru? Do you not want to help me raise him?”

She whipped her head in his direction, her eyes wide. “No! That’s not it! I adore him. It’s just…” she sighed and ran a hand down her face. “It’s just so sudden. I never thought I would be adopting a child at my age. It’s a lot to process.”

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” Master Makarov interjected gently. “The Counsel just wants an answer by next week. You can think on it and discuss it until then.”

Natsu sent Lucy one last lingering look before nodding and striding toward the door. Lucy was much slower in her departure, her steps sluggish and measured as her mind played over the scene that had just played out. As she passed the Master, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist from where she grasped Haru’s stroller handle.

Looking down at the Master, she saw his gentle smile and understanding eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Lucy,” he said. “The answer will come to you with time. And whatever answer you come up with, it will be the right one, I’m sure.”

She shifted on her feet but managed to make a smile lift her lips, even if only a little. “Thank you, Master.” With that, she made her way to her patiently waiting partner.

When she stopped to stand beside him, she was hesitant to look up at him, afraid to see disappointment, or worse, _hurt_ in his eyes. The last thing she wanted was for Natsu to be upset with her.

Her heart lurched when she felt his warm fingers graze her cheeks in a whisper of a caress. Gently tilting her head up, he smiled down at her when her wary gaze met his.

“Don’t worry, Lucy. I’m not upset.” At his words, she felt a small wave of relief, but couldn’t completely relax.

“You-“ she stopped, but forced herself to keep going. “You’re not mad?”

He chuckled at her. “How long have we known each other, Lucy?”

She frowned at his question. “Around two years. Why?”

“And in all that time, have I ever doubted you? Even once?”

Lucy’s eyes widened when she realized, that _no_. He had never, in the heat of battle or the middle of an important decision, doubted her. He always stood by her side, much with the same smile he now wore on his lips. A smile that said he knew something she didn’t.

A brilliant smile broke out on her face and a laugh bubbled out. Letting go of Haru’s stroller with one hand, she cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level with a twinkle in her eye.

“What do you know that I don’t?” she whispered against his lips. Lips that still bestowed that knowing smile down on her. At her question, he simply shrugged.

“I don’t really know if it’s something I _know_ so much as an _instinct_ , you know?”

She shook her head at him. “You just keep surprising me.” With that, she finally sealed his smiling mouth against hers in a warm, chaste kiss that made his chest squeeze almost painfully in his chest. Sighing against her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist to press her front against him. Pulling back, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Come on, Luce. We’ve still got some shopping to do, right?”

She grinned and nodded. As she pushed Haru with one hand, she offered Natsu her free one. “Well then, let’s go, All Might Dragon Slayer. The day is wasting.”

Smiling, Natsu linked his fingers with hers and couldn’t deny the absolute contentment that welled inside him. A contentment that hadn’t been present since Igneel was taken from him. Maybe it was because he now had other things he cherished. Or maybe it was because he had all the family he needed right within his grasp. 


	6. First Date

She first started noticing something was off about a week before. At first it wasn't anything too suspicious. Natsu would just slip off when the little make shift family came to the guild and would disappear for a few hours. Lucy honestly didn't think much of it. As long as he didn't cause any trouble, he could do whatever he wanted as far as she was concerned.

But then things started getting a little weirder. Whenever she would settle at the bar with Haru in tow, Mira would smile at her. While that in itself wasn't anything to be concerned about, it was the  _way_  she smiled at Lucy that made her concerned. She smiled at her like she knew a big juicy secret that Lucy didn't, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Then, every time she saw Lisanna, the mage would give smile knowingly and look away before Lucy could comment. It made Lucy a little wary, but she pushed it from her mind.

But then about two days ago, Natsu started really acting funny. It all started when they were out going grocery shopping. They had been making their way down the aisle, when he had spoken up.

"Hey, Luce," he said from behind her. Lucy tilted her head and hummed in response, her attention split between Haru in the buggie and the list in her hand. "What's your favorite food?"

"What?" she asked, finally turning her full attention to him. "Why does that matter?"

Natsu smiled at her innocently and rocked back on his heels. "No reason. I just realized I didn't know. So…what is your favorite food?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought as she pushed the shopping cart further down the aisle. "Well, I don't really have a favorite food. I like a lot of them. But if I  _had_  to pick one, it would probably be…spaghetti."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She turned to smile up at him. "Yeah, it's a little bit messy, but you can't go wrong with spaghetti. But like I said, I like a lot of other things as well."

He nodded, a speculative gleam in his eyes. When she saw his look, she was immediately on alert. "Why did you want to know exactly?" she asked.

He laughed and shrugged her question away. "No real reason. Oh! Look! Poky!" With that, he stepped toward the sweet treat, missing her frown and searching gaze.

_I don't think I've ever known Natsu to take interest in what I like to eat,_  she thought later. But then shrugged it off.  _Whatever he's planning, I'm sure it will come out soon enough._

But by the next day, Lucy was too worried about the Counsel's deadline for the adoption papers to take notice of Natsu's strange behavior and whispered conversations with Mira and Lisanna.

To be honest, Lucy wasn't entirely sure why she was so reluctant to give an answer immediately about adopting Haru. Like Natsu had pointed out, they were basically raising him together anyway. Natsu, Happy and Haru practically live at her apartment. Whenever Natsu had a question about Haru, he went only to Lucy for help, well and Mira when Lucy didn't know the answer to something. Lucy knew almost everything there was to know about the basics of raising children. She had read over countless parenting books and magazines.

So why was she still so unsure?

Maybe it was the idea of her being responsible for another human life. It was one thing to take care of her Spirits. They were more like friends then anything and it wasn't like they were dependent upon her. She had a partnership with them, much like her partnership with Natsu or Gray or Erza. But if she were to adopt Haru, he would  _need_  her. It wouldn't be something she could just put in a few hours, then go back to her regular life. He was a baby that needed love, attention, and care 24/7. It was different when she was just helping Natsu raise him. If something happened, the responsibility fell ultimately on Natsu, not her.

But at the same time, she  _loved_ Haru. She had never known she could love someone as much as she did that little baby boy. Whenever he so much as burped, she was there to hear it, to make note of it and to care about it. She knew that he liked to rub his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzle there whenever he was upset. She knew that he took two naps during the day time for about half an hour each. She knew that whenever he woke up from his naps, he liked to be held for a little bit before being fed. She knew that whenever he wasn't with her or Natsu, he would cry and wouldn't settle until he smelt one of them nearby. She knew that he liked to pull on Natsu's hair and laugh whenever he was being swung around by the Dragon Slayer. She knew that he was the most adorable, loveable, happy baby she had ever met.

But was that enough to raise him? Was that enough to be responsible for his health and care?

She wasn't so sure.

And whenever she would sit down and think about her option, she would come up with two scenarios.

One, she could say yes and sign the paperwork with Natsu, effectively adopting Haru. But what if she and Natsu didn't work out? Where would that leave Haru? The last thing she wanted was for him to be raised in the type of environment that wasn't full of love and laughter.

The other scenario was she said no and Haru was taken from them or Natsu signed the paperwork with someone else. Someone like Lisanna. That thought was what really made her come up with her ultimate decision. She loved Lisanna just like she loved the rest of her guild mates. But the idea of Lisanna being the one the pick up and hold Haru and cuddle with Natsu and Haru made her sick. It was  _her_  that Haru turned to when he felt bad. It was  _her_  that Natsu kissed at night and cuddled with when they slept in their bed.  _She_  was Haru's mother and Natsu's girlfriend. Not Lisanna. No one else but Lucy.

Sighing, Lucy ran a hand through her hair. Sitting in front of her, happily playing with his smashed peas, Haru grinned when she turned her attention his way. Looking at him with the green mess smeared all over his hands and face and making his blond hair stand on end, she couldn't help but feel as though it was so  _right._  When Haru had been brought into her and Natsu's lives, it hadn't for one minute felt unnatural. It was almost instinctive how much she had come to love and care for the baby Dragon Slayer.

Smiling, Lucy tenderly ran a wet napkin across the baby's face to clean it, and didn't attempt to stop the feeling of protectiveness that welled up inside of her.

Haru was  _her_  son. She and Natsu would raise him together.

She wouldn't settle for anything less.

Now all she had to do was tell Natsu and sign the paperwork to make it official.

"Oi, Lucy. Are you in here?" she heard a deep voice call from the foyer to her apartment. Grinning, she got to her feet.

"In here Natsu. Haru is just finishing up his lunch." When her boyfriend came into view, she tilted her head a little. He wasn't dressed the same way he usually was. Instead of his regular outfit, he wore a dark purple button-up collared shirt and black slacks. When he saw her confused look, he grinned sheepishly at her, one his hands hidden behind his back.

"What's going on?" she asked, whipping her hands on a towel and walking towards him.

"I need you to get dressed up. Can you get ready in fifteen minutes?"

She frowned and rested her hands on her hips. "Of course I can. What's going on, Natsu? Did I miss something?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," he said. His face turned a slight shade of pink when the hand behind his back came into view and she saw he clutched a small bouquet of yellow daisies in his fist. She gasped at the sight of them.

She peeked up at him through her lashes. "Are those…for me?" she asked hesitantly. His grin widened even as his blush got a little darker.

"Yeah. They're for you. But you have to promise to be dress nice in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Reaching forward to take the flowers from his hand, she felt a blush warm her cheeks. "Okay, but—"

She stopped when she felt his warm fingers pressed against her lips. She blinked up at him when he shook his head. "No questions, Luce. Just go get ready."

She sighed and shot him one last look. "Fine. But what about Haru? Do I need to get him ready too?"

He shook his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently guide her toward her bedroom. "Mira is going to take him for a few hours. Now go get ready or we'll be late."

Huffing, she did as he asked, but couldn't stop herself from burying her face in the fragrant blooms and taking a deep breath.

Whatever Natsu had up his sleeve, she had a feeling she wasn't going to regret listening to him.

* * *

"He should be ready for a nap in about an hour or so," Lucy told Mira while Natsu shifted impatiently behind her. In front of her, Mira nodded and smiled at the young blond's concern. "And remember he likes to cuddle after his naps a little, so just walk around with him for a-"

"Lucy," Natsu broke in. "We're only going to be gone for a few hours. She doesn't need to know everything."

Lucy shot him a small half-hearted glare before turning back to the fussing baby in the other mage's arms. While Lucy had been instructing Mira, Haru had seemed to sense that something was wrong and had begun to cry in earnest. When he saw her attention on her, he sobbed and lifted his arms toward her pleadingly.

She had to blink back tears and couldn't stop herself from gathering the baby against her chest. He immediately nuzzled his wet face against her neck and clung to the material of her blouse in his tiny fists, but would not be consoled.

"We'll be back before you know it, baby boy," she whispered against the crown of his head. Pressing a lingering kiss to his dirty blond head, she took once last breath, before shakily, but firmly prying his hands from her clothing and handing him to the sympathetic mage.

She took a step back away from the child and had to turn her back when he tried to reach toward her again, instinctively turning into Natsu's warmth. Her partner sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her out of the guild.

"He'll be fine," he whispered once they had stepped out into the warm night air. Lucy took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Smiling up at him, she nodded.

"I know, but this is the first time he's been away from either of us for more than a few minutes. It's…harder than I thought it would be."

He nodded and pressed her a little more firmly against his side.

"If you want we can cut the night a little shorter—"

"No. You've put so much thought into this and tonight…tonight is about us. We will see Haru soon enough."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Exactly. Don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

* * *

"Can I take it off yet?" Lucy asked impatiently. Behind her with his hands on her shoulders to guide her, Natsu grinned and squeezed her shoulders briefly.

"Not yet. A few more steps and we'll be there."

She sighed and continued to slowly shuffle forward with his guidance. After they had left the guild and Lucy had calmed down, Natsu had insisted on blind folding her with his muffler and demanded that she not peek. Whatever the surprise was, it was obviously something he was very excited about, if his slightly rushed pushing on her shoulders was any indication.

"Almost there…almost there…okay, you can open your eyes now."

She immediately reached up to yank the muffler from her eyes and blinked a little to get used to the moonlight. The sight that greeted her made her gasp.

They stood in front of the very large Rainbow Sakura tree. The colors of the blooms seemed to glow and create their own lighting that made Lucy blink in surprise. Turning to her boyfriend, she grinned.

"Is that the same one you dug up a year ago?" she asked, gesturing behind her.

Natsu grinned and nodded wordlessly. "And that's not all. I set up a picnic and everything."

Turning, she saw the blanket and basket laid out at the base of the tree and felt her heart lurch in her chest.

When she felt warm hands clasp her shoulders, she gently leaned into the heat of him. "What…what brought this on?" She heard him chuckle behind her.

"You think I didn't hear from Mira and Lisanna how wrong it is that we haven't gone on a date yet?"

At his words, she groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I never meant for them to yell at you about it. I just…thought it would be nice, is all."

He squeezed her shoulders. "I know. And I agree. That's why I set this up. Besides, I know how much you've been stressing out about the adoption papers and stuff, so I wanted to give you a night to just relax and be my girlfriend."

She bit her lip and turned in his grip to face him. Reaching up, she framed his face between the palms of her hands, his eyes falling to meet hers. "How can you be so dense and oblivious one minute, and the most thoughtful, sweetest boyfriend the next?"

He grinned down at her. "Maybe I'm more complicated than I appear."

Her smile turned gentle as she skimmed her fingertips across the lines of his lips. "I've known that for a long time now. But despite that, you still manage to catch me off guard."

"Are we just going to stand here and talk, or are you going to go over there and taste my awesome cooking skills?"

She felt the blood drain from her cheeks. " _You_  cooked?"

At the expression on her face, he couldn't stop himself from throwing back his head and laughing. "No," he managed between chuckles. "Don't worry. Mira cooked and made everything. You don't have to suffer tonight."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Reaching down, she clasped his warm hand in hers and began to tug him towards the blanket. "I feel much better knowing that."

An hour later, surrounded by the now empty containers of food, Natsu and Lucy leaned back against the base of the Rainbow Sakura tree, their sides brushing together as they shifted to get comfortable.

"That was delicious," Natsu sighed, rubbing his satisfied stomach.

Lucy laughed and looked over at him. "I guess it's a good thing Mira knows you so well or else there wouldn't have been nearly enough for both of us."

He didn't bother to dignify that with a response. Tilting her head back, Lucy blinked her eyes up at the night sky, marveling at the sight of the stars through the branches of the sakura tree.

"It's beautiful out here," she murmured, leaning her head against the bark of the tree. Next to her, Natsu looked up at the stars, but didn't comment. Chancing a look over at her and seeing her content smile, he bit his lip.

"Did…Did you have fun tonight?" he asked hesitantly, keeping his gaze trained on the night sky above him when she turned her attention to him.

"Of course I did! I…" she smiled a little. "I really needed this. I think we both did."

His heart racing in his ears, Natsu turned to face Lucy fully, tucking his feet underneath him so that he kneeled by her side. Reaching into his pocket, he palmed the item in its depths and felt his mouth go a little dry with nerves.

"Lucy, I…" He had to swallow the lump that wanted to lodge in his throat when she turned to look at him expectantly. "I didn't only put this whole thing together to give us a break, though we  _did_  need it. I actually did it to…ask you something."

She tilted her head at his solemn expression and nodded for him to continue. He took a breath and reached forward with his free hand to clasp one of hers, cradling it as if it were made of porcelain. "Lucy, I know you've been really stressed out about the adoption and I promised myself that I wouldn't pressure you one way or the other. It's your decision and I won't try to change it once you've made up your mind, but I just thought that…you deserved to be asked properly, you know?"

She frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

He took a breath and plunged on. "Lucy Heartifilia, will you raise Haru with me?"

Silence followed his slightly rushed words as Lucy stared up at him, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide with surprise. He shifted nervously but forced himself to keep his gaze leveled with hers. But as the seconds ticked by, one more excruciating than the one before it, he couldn't keep his silence. "Lucy?"

She seemed to shake herself out of her daze and he felt his shoulders relax at her answering grin. He stayed still as she gripped the hand that cradled hers and brought the back of it to her lips. Her eyes closed on a wave of emotion so powerful she couldn't breathe for a full second.

_This man,_  she thought.  _This man will be the end of me one day._

Inhaling shakily through her nose, she opened her eyes and met his earnest gaze. "Natsu," she began softly, a tender smile playing at the edge of her lips and her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I  _have_  been very anxious this last week, trying to make my decision. There were a lot of factors to consider. It isn't only you and me that we have to think about; it's Haru. He's the one we have to consider the most. We have to think of what's best for him. I know in my heart that you are the best man to raise him and not only because you're a Dragon Slayer." Reaching forward, she rested her palm against the planes of his chest, directly over his heart. "This is the reason you would be the best father to that baby. You're the most loyal, caring, passionate man,  _person_  I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know, and so does anyone that's ever met you, that you would do  _anything_  for those you love and care for. But…" she paused and her gaze dropped to their clasped hands. "But am  _I_  the best thing to Haru? Would it be in his best interest for me to help you raise him or would there be someone better for the job?" When Natsu opened his mouth to object, she pressed a finger to his lips. "These were the thoughts that have gone through my mind during this hellish week. That is, until I came to realize something. I realized that I don't care that I may not be the best person for Haru. Hell, for all I know, there very well could be someone that would be better for him. But I do know I love that boy as if he  _was_ my son. I would do anything for him. I would care for him until the day I die and I now know just how much of a mother to him I've already become in these last two months. So in answer to your question, Natsu. Yes, I will help you raise Haru. Because you, me and Haru…we're a family."

Natsu let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and couldn't stop himself from tugging on their clasped hands so she tumbled against his chest. Wrapping his arm around her, he buried his face in her blond locks, breathing in deeply for a moment.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Luce," he murmured against the skin of her neck. She couldn't stop the shudder of delight that danced down her spine at the feel of his hot breath on her and tightened her grip on him. After a moment, he pulled back and his grin was back full force. "Now that that's decided, I wanted to give you something."

The hand that had been buried in his pocket finally emerged, something clutched in his fist. Lifting it so she could see in the dim lighting, he let his fingers uncurl and reveal what lay in his grip. Nestled in his palm, a beautiful glass pendant gleamed in the moonlight. In the center of the glass, dancing gently, a small flame burned brightly. With wide eyes, Lucy reached forward to gently touch the glass surface.

"It's warm," she breathed.

"I had Laxus help me forge it from sand from the beach. I put the flame in there myself," he boasted proudly. "It will never go out, even if it's dropped into water. It's…it's to show you that no matter what, a part of me will always be with you."

Pressing a hand against her trembling lips, she looked up at him. "It's beautiful, Natsu. I'll treasure it."

Grinning, he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain and pulled it through a small hole drilled into the top of the glass. The pendant settled at the center of the chain with a faint, musical clatter and gleamed brightly in the moonlight.

"Turn around," Natsu murmured. Doing as he said, Lucy reached behind her to gather the heavy weight of her hair and bared her neck to the warm air. Her eyes closed as the pendant came to settle on the hollow of her throat and warmed the skin it touched. When Natsu's fingers gently brushed the skin of her shoulders, she reached up and ran a fingertip over the glass surface, marveling at the heat it emitted.

She turned back to him and silently wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. "What would I do without you?" she whispered shakily. She felt his chest vibrate with his small laugh.

"Who knows? Now, you'll never have to find out."

Her grip around his waist tightened for a moment. "I'm so glad I met you, Natsu. You make me  _so happy_."

Pressing a kiss against the crown of her head, he simply breathed her in and reveled in the feel of her curves pressing against his angles. "Same here, Luce. I feel the same way."

 


	7. First Tooth

The morning light fell across the bed and caused the occupant to stir restlessly, groaning and burying their face in the pink pillowcase to avoid the sting of the light.

Lucy reached out her hand to the side of the bed that she didn’t occupy to find it empty. The sheets under her hand were still warm from Natsu’s body heat, indicating he hadn’t been out of the bed for very long.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and blinked blurrily at the ceiling above her. As she struggled to wake, she heard the distinct sound of baby laughter coming from the living room and a smile formed on her lips. Stretching, she sat up in bed and pulled the warm sheets from her body. As she walked through the open bedroom door, she couldn’t help but admire the scene that greeted her. Natsu stood with only a towel wrapped around his trim waist, water streaming down his torso and dripping from his soaked hair. In his arms, a naked and active Haru flailed his arms as his father tried to dry him off, but he kept pushing the cloth from him, his hands reaching for Natsu’s dripping locks.

Natsu sighed and blocked his son’s hands with the towel, finally wrapping it around his tiny body and stopping any further movements. Haru squealed in protest and a pout began to pull at his lips. Turning upset eyes up at his father, he poked his lips out and whimpered.

“Just chill out for a minute, buddy,” Natsu said, grinning at the look on the baby’s face. “Let me just dry you off, then you can play all you want.”

“Need a little help, Daddy?” Lucy asked from her position leaning against the bedroom doorway. Natsu looked up at the sound of her voice and a smile stretched over his face. It still made him start a little whenever someone referred to him as a father. The paperwork for Haru’s adoption had only been finalized for little over a week and still Natsu couldn’t get over the thrill of it. He looked down at the baby in his arms that had since wiggled out of the towel and had stuck a corner of the material into his mouth to gum it enthusiastically.

Grinning down at the baby, he ran a hand over Haru’s soft head, brushing the thin hair from his brow.

_My son,_ he thought giddily. He distantly heard Lucy pad over to him and felt her arms wrap around his waist as she peered at Haru around his arm.

When Haru saw Lucy, he let the towel fall from his drooling mouth and squealed in excitement, his arms reaching toward her. Sighing, Natsu handed her the fussy baby.

“He’s been fussy all morning. Did he wake you up?” Natsu asked as Lucy settled Haru against her chest, flipping her hair from his reach as he tried to grab the locks.

“No, I was already up. But I heard you guys having so much fun in here, I thought I would join you.” Giving Haru one of her fingers, she watched as he instantly stuck it into his mouth, drool slipping out of his mouth to trail down his chin.

Jerking in surprised pain, Lucy pulled her finger from his mouth. “Ow!” Looking down at her finger, she watched as a small bead of blood welled up in her finger tip and frowned. Natsu stepped forward and lifted Haru’s lips to open his mouth. Just poking out of his pink gums, a sharp white tooth fought for freedom.

“Looks like his baby fangs are coming in,” Natsu commented. “We’ll have to start using that teething stuff we bought him.”

Lucy bounced the baby in her arms a little as she walked to the sink to rinse off her finger. “I’m surprised that he hasn’t been crying. In the books I read, it said that when babies start teething, they can cry almost constantly because it hurts them.”

Natsu leaned against the counter next to the sink and shrugged. “Maybe we just got lucky.”

 

* * *

 

_Twelve Hours Later…_

Lucy groaned and staggered to her feet as the screams of the baby erupted from the cradle next to their bed. From the sheets, Natsu rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

“Make him stop!” he yelled into the pillow. Frowning in irritation, Lucy shot him a dirty look.

“I would if I could Natsu! It’s not like I _like_ never sleeping!”

Lifting the screaming baby into her arms, she murmured soothing things as she paced the space of the bedroom, trying in vain to comfort the pained baby. She winced as his screaming went up a notch and he fisted his hands into the material of her t-shirt. She could feel her nerves fraying as his screams made her ears begin to ring.

“Please, Haru,” she said desperately, her voice tinged with panic. “Please, just go to _sleep_.” 

Natsu set up in bed, his eyes bloodshot and burry as they focused on Haru and Lucy. Looking around the room, he looked for something, _anything_ that would satisfy the irritable baby. Happy had fled the apartment the second Haru had first started crying around nine that evening, saying something about thinking of permanently living with Charle and Wendy. Spotting one of his teething rings, Natsu reached for it and walked toward the increasingly distressed pair.

Lucy’s eyes were tired and wide with panic when they landed on Natsu. “He won’t stop crying, Natsu,” she cried. “He just won’t stop!”

“Here, try this,” he said, handing Lucy the teething ring. She pulled Haru back enough to stick the ring into his mouth mid-bellow, hoping beyond hope that it would work. But Haru spit the object from his mouth and renewed his bellows of irritation.

“There has to be something wrong with him!” Lucy cried, tightening her grip on the baby. “There’s no way he can cry this much and it be healthy! Do you think he’s sick again?”

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Chill out, Luce. He’s not sick. You said so yourself, babies cry a lot when they grow teeth.”

“But he hasn’t stopped crying for hours! I just…” Her lips trembled and she looked up at him. “I’m just so _tired_.”

Natsu felt a stab of alarm when he saw her brown eyes begin to swim with tears. The last thing he needed was two crying people to sooth! He could barely handle one at a time!

Beginning to panic, he rested his hands on Lucy’s shaking shoulders and peered into her face. “Hey…hey, calm down Lucy. Crying isn’t going to solve anything. What about those books you read? Did any of the have any ways to help?”

She began to shake her head, but stopped and her eyes widened in realization. Her tears seemed to dry up instantly as she urgently handed him Haru and wordlessly went into the kitchen. Natsu watched her go with a small frown, but then a particularly loud wail made him wince and he began to pace and bounce Haru in his arms.

When Lucy reemerged, she held in her hands Haru’s baby cup, filled with ice water.

“One of the books said that drinking something cold might help the pain and let him fall asleep.” Stepped forward, she offered the baby the cup and frowned when he only turned his head away. Trying again, she felt frustration take hold when he continued to dodge her efforts. “Please, Haru! Just do this for me. Just drink the damn water!”

Haru seemed to understand her frustration and quieted his screams to watery sniffles as he looked up at her with pitiful red eyes. His chin trembled and his cheeks were wet from his tears. When she saw how piteous and sad he looked, Lucy’s face immediately softened.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I know it hurts.” She ran her thumb over his flushed cheeks and smiled at him tenderly. One more fat tear escaped his eye but he stopped his whimpers. She lifted the baby cup to his lips as an offering. “Drink this, sweetie. It will make you feel better.”

_Hopefully_.

Natsu watched the scene with a small, curious smile twitching on his lips and he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. When she glared up at him, he wisely wiped the smile off his face and focused his attention on Haru, who had latched onto the baby cup with enthusiasm. Once all the cold water was gone, Lucy pulled the cup away and seemed to hold her breath.

In his arms, Haru smacked his lips once, twice, then sighed and burrowed his face against Natsu’s shoulder, his mouth opening in a tongue-curling yawn. The adoptive parents watched with bated breath as the baby’s eyes began to droop and he blinked up at them sleepily. With a sigh of defeat, Haru finally succumbed to the pull of sleep and drifted off now that his gums were temporarily soothed from the pain.

“It worked,” Lucy breathed, afraid to speak too loudly or risk waking the child and having to start all over again. She looked up at her boyfriend, a brilliant smile breaking out on her face. “I can’t believe it worked!” Her shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes briefly. “Thank god.”

Natsu didn’t bother to smother his laugh this time as he walked towards the crib and gently set the baby down amongst the blankets. Pulling his hands away, he watched with relief as Haru simply clenched his little fists in the blankets and settled to sleep.

Straightening, he turned and couldn’t quite stop his wide grin at the sight that greeted him. Lucy hadn’t even bothered to get under the covers before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep. Shaking his head, Natsu pulled the covers out from under her and scooted in beside her, covering them both. He turned his head to look over at her and saw just how exhausted she looked even in sleep with a small pang of sympathy. He often didn’t need much sleep and had simply been eating flames for small boosts of energy all night. But Lucy had no such energy source and coffee could only do so much.

He watched as she muttered something too low for him to hear in her sleep and rolled towards him, her arm coming out towards him and wrapping around his waist as she buried her face against his chest. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

What had he done right in his life to deserve someone like Lucy that, at the age of twenty, was helping him raise an orphaned Fire Dragon Slayer _and_ returned his feelings enough to date him? How on Earthland had he gotten so fucking lucky?

_Who cares? Just lay down and enjoy it._

That sounded like sound advice, so Natsu listened to that happy voice in his head and closed his eyes to the soothing sounds of Lucy and Haru’s calm heartbeats and the smell of Lucy’s shampoo in his nose.

 


	8. First Mission Away and First Words

Natsu sighed and sat down heavily in a chair next to his partner. “Look, Lucy. I don’t want to leave him any more than you do but we can’t keep going on like this! The money that Master lent us is almost up. We need to do this now before it gets bad.”

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, her lips twisted into a scowl. They had been arguing like this for the last hour or so, ever since Natsu had taken stock of their money supply and realized just how low it was. They hadn’t been on a mission since Haru had come into their lives four months ago, after all. And they had even had to move out of Lucy’s apartment the month before because of low funds, moving into Natsu’s small, slightly cramped house.

But Lucy _hated_ the idea of leaving Haru long enough to go on a mission. He was only four months old! He needed them.

“Can’t we figure something else out?” she asked, turning to look up at him. “What about a part time job?”

He frowned and shook his head. “We’ve been over this. No one is hiring right now in Magnolia. You know that.” It was the same arguments over and over again and they were getting nowhere. Lucy was still stubbornly set about not leaving her adoptive son and Natsu was still unwilling to go on his own.

Reaching forward, he cupped her stiff shoulder in his hand, peering into her face pleadingly. “Please, Lucy. I know how much you hate it, I hate it too. But…I can’t go without you. We’re a team.”

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. Natsu was simply trying to do what was best for them. They did need money. The money that Master Makarov had given them when they had adopted Haru had already begun to run low and even without having to pay rent, they were going through it far too fast for them to put off going on a job for much longer.

Seeing her begin to give, Natsu pressed a little harder. “Come on, Luce. It will just be a small mission. Nothing dangerous and nothing too long. We’ll only be gone for a few days at most. And it’s not like we’re abandoning Haru. He’ll be with Mira. You know how much he loves her. He’ll be fine without us.”

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Turning her gaze to the napping baby in his crib, she bit her lip. “I just…I hate the thought that something might happen while we’re gone.”

He pulled her against his chest and felt a shot of victory when she curled against him and wrapped her arms around him in return. “You know Mira would never let anything happen to him. He’ll be fine. Like I said, it will only be for a few days at most.”

Peering up at him, she sought his gaze. “Promise?”

He grinned down at her, knowing that meant she agreed. “Promise,” he replied confidently.

 

* * *

 

“Natsu! Incoming!” Happy called as the man they were being paid to catch evaded Lucy once again, stepping around her and sprinting toward the entrance. At his call, Lucy heard an answering shout.

“Got it!”

With a cry of exhilaration, Natsu dropped from his perch on the balcony above and landing gracefully between the would-be burglar and his escape route. The man’s eyes widened in alarm as the Dragon Slayer summoned his fire to cover his fists, the glow from the magic casting his face into a menacing shadow as he grinned, a feral edge to it.

“Going somewhere?” he asked, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

The burglar cried out in fright as the Dragon Slayer darted toward him faster than he could register and landed a powerful punch into his jaw, sending him flying across the bank’s corridor. Landing in a heap at Lucy’s feet, he whimpered in pain before passing out completely.

Natsu sighed and muffled his fire with a pout. “Man, that was hardly worth the train ride here!” he complained. Happy circled the Dragon Slayer once before settling on his shoulder.

“Aye, sir,” he agreed.

Lucy sighed and pulled out the she had stored in her bag and kneeled down to tie his hands and feet. “Well, what do you expect? He’s not even a mage.”

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. “I was expecting a little bit more of a fight, is all.”

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. “Stop complaining. At least the job is over with and we can go home tomorrow morning.”

Grinning, he walked forward to drape an arm around her shoulders. “You miss Haru, huh?”

Happy frowned. “Why would you miss him? All he does is scream and smell bad.” He shrunk away a little when Lucy shot him a glare.

She nodded a little, ignoring the Exceed for the moment. Looking up at Natsu, she jabbed him lightly in his side with her elbow. “You can’t even pretend you don’t miss him too.”

Natsu looked up at the ceiling in mock consideration. “Well,” he began slowly. “Things are a lot quieter without him. But I have to admit, I did enjoy sleeping last night without having to worry about feeding or changing him.”

She nodded in agreement and stretched her arms over her head to get the kinks out her back that had accumulated while they’d waited for the burglar to make his move. “Let’s go get the local authorities to pick this guy up. I could really use a bath!”

* * *

 

Mira looked up when she heard a small giggle coming from the living room. Moving away from the stove and wiping her hands from the evidence of her cooking, she walking around the corner to see Lisanna gently tickling the baby Dragon Slayer in her lap. The baby squealed in her arms and flailed his little hands and feet, burst of laughter escaping from him.

Leaning against the doorway, Mira smiled. It had been a little bit tense when Lucy and Natsu had first dropped Haru off at Lisanna and Mira’s apartment. Lisanna had avoided the baby at first, a little wary of the child that represented everything she couldn’t have with her childhood crush, but had quickly warmed up to the little bundle of joy. By the time night had fallen the first day, Lisanna had taken it upon herself to see to Haru’s every need, be it a diaper change or simple attention.

Lisanna looked up when she caught sight of her sister and grinned at her, picking up the still giggling baby to settle against her shoulder.

“Dinner almost ready, sis?”

Mira nodded. “In a few minutes. I see you’re much more comfortable with him now.”

Lisanna looked down at the baby with a small smile. “Yeah. I can’t imagine anyone not loving this sweet baby. Natsu and Lucy are very lucky.” Mira was relieved to detect none of the sadness or jealousy that used to be prevalent when she looked at the baby boy.

“That they are,” Mira acknowledged. Just then, Haru caught sight of something over Lisanna’s shoulder and began to squirm a little, his hand reaching toward it. Feeling his fussing and hearing his grunts of excitement, Lisanna turned to see what he was looking at and saw a picture on the coffee table in their living room. It had been taken just after Lucy had joined the guild and showed a grinning Natsu and Happy, the Dragon Slayer with an arm slung across the shoulders of the gently smiling Spirit Mage as they were surrounded by the entire guild.

Walking forward, Lisanna picked up the picture so Haru could see it better.

“Do you know who this is, Haru?” she asked, not entirely expecting much of an answer.

“M…M-“ Lisanna’s eyes widened as the baby struggled with something, her breath held in the back of her throat. Distantly, she could see Mira walk a little closer from the corner of her eye.

“Come on, you got it, Haru. Say it,” Lisanna murmured urgently. The baby’s face twisted slightly in frustration as he struggled.

“M…M-Ma!” Excited that he’d gotten out what he wanted, Haru bounced eagerly in Lisanna’s arm, his hand coming forward to fall on the picture of Lucy’s smiling face. “Ma!” he declared again, turning his eyes up to Lisanna for approval.

Blinking back tears of excitement, Lisanna cuddled the baby against her chest a little more. “That’s right, Haru. That’s your Mama.”

“Ma!” he parroted once more.

_Lucy, I can’t believe you missed this,_ Mira thought a tad sadly as she watched the happy baby. _Hurry back._

* * *

 

“Haru!” Lucy cried as soon as she caught sight of the baby in Mira’s arms just as she and Natsu opened the guild doors, Happy flying off to greet Charle. In the mage’s arms, Haru turned his head at his name and she watched as his whole face lit up and he began to squeal in excitement. Lucy grinned and began to hurry forward.

“Ma!” Haru cried, opening his arms toward her. “Ma!”

She froze, her eyes wide and her hands frozen in the action of reaching for her adoptive son. Next to her, Natsu gasped. “What…What did you say?” she asked dimly.

“Ma!” the baby cried, his face beginning to twist into one of his famous pouts as he flailed his arms toward Lucy impatiently.

Reaching a hand to cover her mouth, Lucy didn’t even attempt to hide the tears that filled her eyes to spill down her cheeks. “Haru!” she cried softly, finally stepping forward to sweep the baby into her arms. “You spoke! You really spoke!” She lifted her eyes over Haru’s head to look at Natsu, who looked back at her with the biggest grin she’d seen on his face yet. Stepping forward, he laid one large hand on his adoptive son’s back.

“Good job, buddy,” he murmured, pride evident in his voice.

Lucy turned to the silent Mira with a bright grin. “When did he start saying that?”

Mira smiled a little. “He said it last night when he saw a picture of you and Natsu I had at my apartment.”

Lucy looked down at the baby in her arms as he cuddled his little face into her neck. When he felt her still, he turned his happy red eyes up to her and smiled at her, a smile that eerily reminded her of the Dragon Slayer behind her. “You’re so smart, Haru,” she whispered, running a hand over his blond head. “I love you so much. I can’t…” she paused and had to blink back tears. “I can’t believe we missed it.”

Natsu, seeing the guilt that began to form on his partner’s face, stepped toward to cup her wet cheek. Tipping her face towards him, he smiled at her softly. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’re here to hear it now.”

Nodding her head, she buried her nose against his soft head and kissed his scalp. Never before had she felt more like a mother than she did at that moment.


	9. First Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has implied sexual material!

Lucy groaned in appreciation as the hot water hit her back in a steady, soothing rhythm that made her shoulders relax. She had always loved showers or baths after a hard day. And boy, had it been a hard day, she mused with a wry grin.

Recently, Haru had learned how to crawl. And while that in itself was something to celebrate, the fact that he now caused new havoc on wherever he went was not. She had always heard that boys were more active and curious than girls were, but had never thought they were tiny, ticking time bombs to mayhem!

With a sigh, she began to lather her hair with lightly scented shampoo, making sure that her finger nails scraped gently at her scalp to make sure she got all the sand out of her roots. Just thinking about her latest attempt to keep Haru under control made her grimace.

Natsu had left two days ago to go on a small mission while Lucy stayed back with Haru. And she had been having a _horrible_ time keeping track of the baby Dragon Slayer. She would turn her back for _one second_ and turn around to find him gone. When she went searching for him, it wasn’t uncommon to see him shoulder deep in a mess, be it unrolled toilet paper or a pile of Lucy’s clothes that he had pulled off the racks. Poor Happy had been scared senseless ever since Haru became mobile, his tail being a subject of fascination for the baby. They didn’t see much of Happy anymore.

So, having her nerves frayed to the point of breaking, Lucy had had the _brilliant_ idea that she take Haru some where he couldn’t break, ruin or lose anything of value. At first she had considered the guild, as there were plenty of people around at all hours to keep an eye on him, but then the idea of him stumbling behind the bar and discovering the several bottles of booze deterred her. And then she had thought of the beach. Oh, what a brilliant _that_ idea had been.

At first, everything had been fine. Haru had been distracted for the first half hour with the texture and properties of the sand and Lucy had been allowed to relax, even if only momentarily. But then, he had become curious as to what it would be like to throw the sand anywhere he could, most importantly at his mother. That had started a little tussling match between the son and adoptive mother. She had managed to get him closer to the water where there wasn’t as much loose sand. And then he had started throwing the wet sand as well.

_Damn boys everywhere and their desire to wreak havoc on everything!_

Even now, Lucy could feel the sand in places she had _never_ gotten sand before. Only now that Natsu had returned from his mission was Lucy able to get a moment to herself and relax and wrestle the challenge of getting sand out of her hair. It was entirely likely that she would be finding the tiny grains in her locks for years to come.

Her ears perked a little when she heard Haru’s tiny squeal of delight and discovery that usually punctured his finding something he shouldn’t and grinned when she heard Natsu’s answering curse.

“Haru, drop that! No! Don’t put it in your mouth!” She heard him shout, quickly followed by the baby’s cry of alarm. “I _told_ you to drop it!”

Chuckling, she shook her head. Even as tired and run ragged as she was, even as out of her element as she felt sometimes, she wouldn’t trade a second of it. She adored Haru and couldn’t be happier with the progress of her and Natsu’s relationship, disaster-creating babies notwithstanding.

And, she thought with a small blush, she was pretty sure she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. They hadn’t really progressed much passed heated kisses and tentative touches at bared skin. And she was happy to report that Natsu hadn’t pushed her at all to take the next step sooner. As distracted as they both were by juggling Haru and taking missions, she wasn’t really all that surprised. But that didn’t mean they didn’t carve out a few minutes for each other whenever they could. And, once they managed to put Haru to bed that very night, Lucy was going to show Natsu her welcome home present that she had prepared for him.

Just thinking about the tiny, sheer lingerie waiting for her in her closet made a blush warm her cheeks and a thrill of excitement make her heart beat a little faster than normal.

She really hoped he liked his present. She’d had to have Cana help her pick it out, as she had no experience in buying the type of things she had required. After much teasing and elbowing, Cana had actually proved to be very helpful in both picking out her outfit as well as some tips and advice on what to expect.

Grinning, Lucy turned the water off and reached around the fogged glass of the shower to grope for a towel. Wrapping it around her body, she stepped from the steaming shower stall, she quickly wiped the condensation from the mirror to peer at her reflection.

She watched as the blond in the mirror grinned, a silly edge to it and a pretty blush dusted across her nose. Her wet hair fell in dripping tangles around her shoulders and face and she could see a hint of darkness under her wide brown eyes, but Lucy had never felt more feminine and desirable in her life. She had never really seen what all the boys growing up had seen in her body. Her sizeable chest had always gotten in her way and hurt her back sometimes. Her hips were bigger than she liked and she had never thought her face was very remarkable, but Natsu seemed to think otherwise. Natsu saw something she didn’t and made sure she knew just how much he desired her whenever he could. She didn’t remember every being so happy since before her mother died all those years ago.

And now, she was ready to give him a part of herself that she had never given another man before. Not only would she be giving him her body in a way that would be new to both of them, but she was also ready to give him her heart, wholly and without reserves.  

She wasn’t sure when she had figured out that she had fallen in love with the carefree Dragon Slayer. Maybe it was the first time he had smiled at her as he changed her life forever. Or maybe it was the first time she saw him hold Haru, as if he were looking at a precious gift given to him. Or perhaps it was the first time they kissed.

She didn’t know and to be honest, she didn’t really care. All she knew was that she loved him, with everything she had and she was ready to give him her heart, trusting him like she had never trusted another.

Just then, she heard Haru begin to cry and heard Natsu’s slightly panicked cry, “Lucy! Are you done yet? Haru won’t do anything I tell him!” Chuckling, she tucked the towel around her and reached for the doorknob. When she entered the living room, it was to a disaster of what used to be Haru’s toys and what looked to be the contents of her bookshelf, Natsu and a very upset Haru in the middle of it.

Crouching down, she peered into the red face of her adoptive son. Quirking a brow at her boyfriend, she could only grin at the hopeless look he gave her in return. Once he caught sight of her, Haru gave a choked cry and lifted his arms towards her.

“Ma,” he sobbed.

Smiling, she lifted him against her chest and got to her feet. “What’s wrong, little guy? Did your Daddy do something bad?” Though he could not respond verbally, his vocabulary not very extensive beyond ‘Ma’ and ‘Da’, he seemed to understand most of what they said and nodded in response.

He was probably the smartest six months old she had ever come across and she couldn’t be prouder.

“I was only trying to keep him from tearing your books to shreds and probably set them on fire!” Natsu objected, though he made no move to get up from his seat amongst Haru’s mess.

“Well, I know he’s just a little cranky because he didn’t get to have his nap this afternoon. He was too busy getting sand in Mommy’s hair, right Haru?” The red eyed baby looked away from her and silently shoved his fist into his mouth, his tears mysteriously gone. “I thought so. Let’s get you ready for bed, little man.”

She turned and left, heading toward the bedroom to get the baby changed and ready for bed. Behind her, Natsu huffed and looked around him at the mess his son had created in only a few short minutes. He could always leave it for Lu-

“Oh and while you’re waiting, why don’t you clean up in here, Natsu.” It was not a question; it was a command.

And with that, she closed the door behind her, drowning out any possible objections from her pouting boyfriend.    

 

* * *

 

Much later that night, after a disaster of a bath for Haru and a tiny wrestling match to get him into his pajamas, Lucy had finally managed to get the little mage to sleep in his crib. He had never really liked his crib, preferring to be with Lucy and Natsu in their bed. But they had slowly started making sure he slept in his own bed.

And tonight, especially, she was glad he didn’t put up much of a fight in regards to where he slept.

With a sigh, she bent down to kiss her son’s plump cheek and walked out of the small room that served as his bedroom.

They had initially intended to stay at Natsu and Happy’s house in the woods, but after only a few weeks, they had quickly decided that it simply wouldn’t do for their new family.  It had been too small and isolated from town and the guild. They still hadn’t been able to afford Lucy’s expensive apartment, so they had managed to find a cheaper one that, thankfully, was closer to the guild than either of their places had been. It was affordable and it was a two bedroom apartment that, while smaller, was cozy and clean.

The soft click of the door shutting behind her alerted Natsu of her return and he looked up from his clumsy attempt at putting the books back into the bookshelf. Smiling at her, he got to his feet, holding his hands above his head as he stretched with a groan.

“He asleep?” Natsu asked around a yawn.

“Out like a light. And I was thinking…” He blinked his eyes open when he heard her pause and saw as she fiddled with the hem of her tank top, her eyes down cast and a blush on her cheeks.

“What?” he asked with a frown. “Did you want to do something?”

At his question, she could feel her blush intensify but forced herself to take a step toward him. Reaching up, she laid her palm against the planes of his chest, her eyes still down cast and refusing to meet his.

“I was thinking…since he’s asleep and you just got home…we could-“ She bit her lip and couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Geez just spit it out Lucy.”

“I…have a present for you,” she whispered, her voice faint and colored with embarrassment, but he heard her nonetheless. His face brightened immediately, his hands coming up to cup her hips as a grin stretch across his lips.

“A present? Really? What is it?” He sounded as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

Lucy managed a weak chuckle and shook her head. “You’ll have to wait to find out. Just…go wait in the bedroom and I’ll be right in.”

He frowned a little. “Why can’t I just have it now?”

Frowning, she finally looked up at him, irritated with her embarrassment and with his impatience. “Just do it, Natsu, or you won’t get it at all. But I think…I think you’ll like it. Now off you go,” she added with a small shove against his chest in the direction of their bedroom.

Grumbling under his breath, but secretly pleased that she had stopped being so shy and weird, Natsu did as he was told and went into the bedroom, his mind whirling with the possibilities of what she could have gotten him.

She waited until he had disappeared behind the bedroom door before she let out a breath of relief.

_Get it together, Lucy,_ she told herself, turning on her heel to march toward where she had hidden her surprise. _If you’re embarrassed now, how are you ever going to do what you want? Just relax. This is Natsu._

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the black box from under the couch and sat back on her knees. Her hands shook a little as she pulled the top off and pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal its contents. Looking down into it, she could already feel another blush warming her face, but refused to back out now. She wanted to do this, damn it. Natsu deserved it, and she did as well. This was about them tonight. She couldn’t afford to be embarrassed. He had already pretty much seen her naked before anyway.

Her reserve steel once again, she picked up the box, contents and all, and strode toward the bathroom. Though her heart beat a mile a minute, she felt exhilarated at the prospect of what Natsu would think. She really hoped he liked it.

A few minutes later found her dressed and ready to go. The slip that she and Cana had finally decided on Lucy had fallen in love with almost instantly. It was very simple pink silk with thin spaghetti straps that held up the triangles of silk that cupped her sizeable chest like a second skin with a cute bow tied between her breasts. The silk bunched slightly underneath her chest and billowing out with loose silk, hinting at her curves, but not outlining them perfectly with the hem falling about mid thigh and leaving her long, leans legs bare. It was simple and Lucy had never felt sexier.

She had worn more revealing things to be sure, but never with the intention to seduce, which was what made her hands shake with nerves and her heart beat loudly in her ears.

Turning this way and that, she grinned at the picture she made. She took a deep breath and felt her heart flutter, but the smile never left her face. She couldn’t wait to see Natsu’s reaction.

_Here we go. It’s now or never._

Opening the bathroom door seemed harder than she remembered, but she got it done and her feet carried her soundlessly to her patiently waiting boyfriend.

  

* * *

                                        

Natsu sighed and pulled his shirt off by the back of the collar, giving a shake of his head when it emerged once again. He spared one more look at the doorway and frowned. Just what as Lucy doing that was taking her so long? How hard could it be to get his present ready anyway?

Flopping on his back in the middle of their bed, he turned his face into their pillow and breathed deep. The soft scent of Lucy’s shampoo filled his nose and he grinned. It still amazed him that they had made it as far as they had. They were together after two years of being partners, the seven year time skip notwithstanding, and they were even raising a child together. While he may not be their biological child, he might as well be with as much as they both loved and doted on him. He would die for Haru and he knew it was the same for Lucy. And years ago they had established they would do the same for each other, had actually come close several times. They were a team and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When he heard her soft footsteps coming toward the bedroom, he turned his head and smiled at her lazily. But when he caught sight of her, his smile froze on his face.

He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and the air left his lungs. “L-Lucy?” he choked out, his eyes wide and his voice strained. She stood as a vision before him, all pink silk and pink cheeks. Her blond hair framed her beautiful, blushing face, coming down to pool around her shoulders and her eyes were trained on the skin of his throat instead of his eyes.

He slowly gathered his hands underneath him and pushed himself to a sitting position and simply stared at her, trying to absorb the vision she made.

They stayed that way for several seconds until the silence was too much for her and she asked timidly. “Do-Do you like it?”

He took a deep breath and registered the scent of her nerves and a hint of arousal from her. “Do I like it?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

At his words, her eyes snapped up to meet his and she searched his face for sincerity. Seeing just how stunned and awed he was, she shifted on her feet and a brilliant smile lit her features.

“Really? I…I wanted to surprise you and-and I was a little worried you wouldn’t like it. I even had Cana help me pick it out because I’ve never bought anything like this before and even then I wasn’t sure if you were into this kind of thing and-“ She stopped when she noticed that some time during her nervous rambling, he had gotten to his feet and stood close enough to her for her to feel his body heat through the silk. Finally, she noticed that he was shirtless and bit her lip, desire beginning to create heat in her stomach.

“Lucy…look at me,” he demanded softly. She did as she was told hesitantly, her bright brown eyes shining with nervous excitement. She saw how dark his eyes were and how his lips had turned up into a smirk she only saw when he caught sight of something he wanted and intended to get. She had seen this expression directed toward her only a few times since they had been dating and it never failed to make her knees weak and her stomach quiver with anticipation. “You…you look-“ He cut off and chuckled. “I don’t know how to say it, but you look great. Not that I mind, but what brought this on?” he asked as one of his hands came up and his fingers played with the bow between her breasts, his skin brushing hers and making goose bumps erupt along her arms and legs.

Her breath hitched and her eyes became half mast as she struggled to think beyond the feel of his heat so close to her and the roar of her blood in her ears. “I-“ she licked her lips, drawing his attention there and she saw his fangs flash with his devilish grin. “I just think…I’m ready.” Drawing courage from the heat of his gaze, she stepped closer, closing the gap between their bodies and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m ready for us to take the next step in our relationship.”

Natsu felt his heart squeeze as a rush of desire, of _love_ for the woman in his arms flooded his system. Reaching up with one hand, he cupped her cheek and his smile turned tender as his thumb traced the seam of her lips. “Are you sure? I can wait as long as you want me to. There’s no rush.” A part of him hated saying the words, because the _last_ thing he wanted for her to do was change her mind. After the image she made in that pink thing, he was sure it was branded in his mind permanently and would cause him many sleepless nights.

But he couldn’t stop himself from asking it because he didn’t want her to do this with him if she wasn’t one hundred percent sure she wanted it. While he would hate to turn himself off after being so thoroughly turned _on_ , he would hate it even more if she regretted this night with him.

She smiled up at him, her nerves lessened, though not completely gone. But her voice was calm and steady when she answered him. “Yes, I’m sure. I love you. And I’m ready to do this with you.”

His heart raced at finally hearing her say the words to him. He had known he loved her from pretty much the moment he met her, though it had taken some time for him to realize what _kind_ of love it was. But he’d known that Lucy needed time to realize she loved him back. They were meant to be together and finally hearing her basically agree with that made him overcome with emotion.

Instead of saying something to cheapen the moment, Natsu wordlessly dipped his head and covered her mouth with his, determined to convey just how much he loved and cherished her and all she had given him.

Quickly, the kiss turned heated and Natsu found himself being walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Thrown off balance, he fell onto the bed on his back and suddenly found himself underneath the woman he loved, her hot, eager mouth once more on his and swallowing any objections he may have had. Not that he would have _dared_ to object of course. What man would?

Distantly, Lucy was a little appalled at her brazen response to him. Sure, there had been passion between them before, but they had always kept it tapered because they knew not to get too heavy. But now, they had no reason to hold back and she found herself wanting him more than she could ever remember. Her body seemed to be possessed by another woman, some lust-crazed, impatient woman that couldn’t seem to get enough of her man.

_Well, I’ve been holding back for four months now, not to mention how long I’d been attracted to Natsu before that. So I think it’s within my rights to ravish him._

The thought made her grin and she broke their kiss to take big, greedy gulps of air, her legs coming up to straddle his waist as she sat up. Looking down at him, she was pleased to note that he was just as out of breath and dazed as she felt.

Blinking up at her, he felt another powerful surge of arousal at the sight she made straddling him, her mouth bruised and shining and her eyes dark and smoldering, the way her slip had bunched around her hips and gave him glimpses at the skin underneath. _God_ , he wanted her.

Bucking his hips and grinning at her squeal, he rolled them over so that his body pinned her down against the mattress, his face hovering inches above hers. He grinned cheekily at her and she pouted playfully.

“You just had to be on top, didn’t you?” she said her tone petulant, but her arms wrapped around his neck to counter it.

“You know it. Do you really think that I would let you control this?” He chuckled at her and when she opened her mouth to protest, he silenced her by kissing her again.

Pulling back after several long, heated seconds, he was happy to note her pout was gone and her eyes were unfocused once more. “No more talking, okay?” he asked. She simply nodded and tugged on his neck to bring his mouth back to hers.

She just couldn’t seem to get enough of him. If he pulled back from her mouth, she could feel herself crave more. If he shifted and his body left hers for only a moment, she quickly wrapped both her arms and legs around him to keep him against her. And while her reaction to him scared her a little, she wasn’t going to think much on it. In fact, she wasn’t really thinking much in general.

Natsu trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along her cheeks, down her neck to nip at her collarbone. She sighed and he felt her hands on his back begin to stroke the muscles there as she arched into him. Her body was soft and pliant under his and she seemed so _small_ compared to him. But he knew however small and weak she may appear, she was one of the strongest people he knew.

He kissed his way down the center of her chest until his lips found the silk bow that tied the two triangles of material together over her chest. Pulling it apart with his teeth, he nosed it aside to reach more of her soft skin.

Lucy arched her back, her eyes closing as her hands came up to fist in his hair. She knew she wanted something, could feel the desire to have it pooling in the bottom of her stomach, but she didn’t know _what_ she wanted. It was driving her crazy, this building of sensation and she writhed underneath him with a whimper.

“Natsu…please…” She didn’t know what she was begging for, but she did know that he could get rid of this ache, this _want_ that was coiling inside of her. She felt his chest vibrate against her as he answered her.

“What?” he breathed against her skin, peering up at her even as his lips stayed pressed against her chest.

She shifted her hips against his and felt another incredible wave of pleasure and heat. “Please…” she panted again.

He frowned against her. While he didn’t mind the sight she made, so consumed by her pleasure as she was, but he didn’t know what she was asking of him. She obviously wanted something, but unless she _told_ him, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He was just as inexperienced as she was in this department. “What, Lucy?”

Her face twisted when he stopped kissing her and her eyes fluttered open. “I…I don’t know…just…keep going,” she finally decided, tugging his mouth back down to hers. His frown was smoothed away and he smiled. Pulling back, he reached down with one hand while his other forearm held his weight and bunched the hem of her slip in his fist.

“You bet I will,” he said, a wicked grin on his face. When she felt his muscles bunch, she gasped and her eyes shot open, her frustration momentarily forgotten in her panic.

“Don’t rip it, Natsu!” she cried. He looked down at her with a frown.

“But it’s in the way,” he complained.

“Then just take it off me, idiot. Don’t rip it! It cost a lot of money!”

“Just how much did you pay for this thing, anyway?”

She blushed and looked away. “That’s beside the point. Just don’t rip it, okay? I like it a lot and I might use it again.”

“Well,” he mused, smoothing a hand down her front until he found the hem again, then dipped underneath it to further explore her skin. At his touch, she gasped and her head bowed back, a small shock wave crashing over her when he cupped her heat. “I guess I like it too. So, for you, I won’t rip it. But get it off before I change my mind,” he demanded, his wicked grin back once again as he watched her react to his clumsy touch.

“I can’t…” she panted, trying to get the words past lips that wouldn’t listen to her. “I can’t…focus if you…keep doing… _that,_ ” she moaned when he dragged one fingernail down the center of her panties, the vibration making her whole body wrack with shivers.

“I’ll help you then.”

With that, he dipped his head and caught the hem in his teeth and gently began to pull it up her body. She shivered and reached down with impatient hands to yank the silk over her head, tossing it in some obscure corner of the room leaving her in only her white panties. He chuckled above her, and leaned down to kiss her frustrated mouth.

“You’ve got me all fired up,” he whispered against her lips. Absurdly, the way he said it, while she knew was meant to be sexy, just made her giggle. For a moment, he pulled back and looked down at her, affronted. “Why are you laughing?” he asked, a pout beginning to form on his lips.

Her giggles escalated at the sight he made, pouting and half naked above her. She covered her mouth with one hand while her eyes danced at him merrily, all her earlier tension gone.

“It was just so… _cheesy,_ ” she laughed, her whole body shaking with the force of her giggles. He frowned down at her for a moment before finally joining in on the laughter. He buried his face against her neck and simply _laughed_.

At that moment, they weren’t clumsy, inexperienced lovers trying new territory. In that moment they were just them, Lucy and Natsu.

When their laughter died down, Natsu pulled back to grin down at her with a sheepish edge to it.

“Sorry, it sounded better in my head.”

She smiled up at him and reached up to cup his cheek. “I know. But you don’t have to force yourself to be something you’re not. Just be natural. It’s just us.”

He nodded and bent down to claim her lips with his tenderly. She sighed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down against her. While the heat from earlier was something she had enjoyed, this tenderness was something that just felt _right_ , more natural between them.

She pulled back from him and framed his face, her eyes swirling with emotion. “I love you, Natsu,” she whispered.

His smile turned a tad bit silly. “I know. I love you too.”

She kissed him once on the lips. “Make me yours, Natsu. No holding back.”

He grinned cheekily down at her. “Your wish is my command,” and he dipped his head to quiet her next words and thoroughly muddle her mind.

The rest of the night was spent as it should have, with just them, together. The way it had always been and always would be.  

 


	10. First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS IMPLIED SEXUAL MATERIAL!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Natsu asked from beside Lucy.

From the recesses of the covers, Lucy smiled weakly at her boyfriend. Though her smile was genuine, her face was pale and drawn, her eyes bloodshot and dazed. No matter how many times he saw her sick, Natsu never liked the sight of it and it made him uneasy. His uneasiness caused him to hover more so than he would under any other circumstances. And the fact that he wouldn’t be with her the night she was sick also made a knot of unease settle like lead in his stomach.

“I’m fine Natsu. Just go already. Have fun for me,” she insisted, her voice weak but steady.

He looked torn. “Are you sure? We can always do it another day, when you feel better. You know how upset Haru will be that you’re not there.”

Lucy laughed and shook her head. “No. Today is his birthday, his _first_ birthday I won’t let anything, even myself, ruin it. Plus, he’s only one, so I’m sure he’ll be more focused on the cake than my absence.”

They had been planning their adoptive son’s surprise birthday party for weeks, more so for the guild to celebrate than for the baby Dragon Slayer. The whole guild had been looking forward to the bash and it was just Lucy’s luck that she got sick the day of the event.

She had already explained her sickness to their worried son and he had seemed just as uneasy as his father to leave her to go to Mira’s(where he was to wait until the time for the party), but he had been even more excited at the prospect of getting to play with Uncle Elfman and climb all over him as he so loved to do. And so, with a kiss on the cheek, he had left with the white haired mage and leaving Lucy to stew in her guilt and mourn the loss of seeing her son’s first birthday party.

Shaking it off, Lucy brought her hand from the warm blankets and held it out to Natsu, who stepped forward to clasp it, his face pinched in a frown.

“I mean it, Natsu. I’ll be fine. Go have fun with our son. When you come back, I expect you to tell me every detail, okay?”

Natsu sighed and bent down to press a kiss on her pale forehead. “Okay. I’ll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, just send one of your spirits to come get me, okay. And I mean _anything_.”

She nodded and waved him away. “Okay, okay. Now go, mister. Our son is waiting for you.”

With one last reluctant look, Natsu left Lucy by herself with nothing but her thoughts.

As soon as he was out of sight, her smile fell and she gave into the fear that had been churning her stomach into a mass of nerves all night. Ever since Wendy had paid her a visit a few hours ago.

 

* * *

 

_Lucy groaned as she pulled herself back to her feet and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Grimacing at the foul after taste of bile in her mouth, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands and mouth with water. Just as she turned the tap off, she heard an urgent knocking at the bathroom door._

_“Lucy! Are you okay in there?” She heard Natsu’s worried voice from the other side of the door and smiled wanly._

_“I’m as good as can be expected, Natsu,” she muttered, knowing he would be able to hear her. She heard him shift nervously before his voice rang out again._

_“Well, Wendy is here to check on you. I had Erza go get her.”_

_Lucy groaned and bowed her head. “I told you to let it alone, Natsu! She doesn’t need to come all the way here just for the flu!”_

_“I want to hear it from her,” he insisted and she heard the doorknob rattle. “I’m coming in.”_

_She didn’t bother to reply and went about brushing her teeth, her face set into a mask of irritation. It wasn’t that she was annoyed that he had sent for Wendy. She just didn’t want all the fuss. It was only the flu, nothing she hadn’t experienced before and certainly nothing to panic over. And while Natsu’s worry was endearing and showed just how much he loved her, there was a line to be drawn._

_She looked up when his image appeared in the mirror behind her and she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She sighed when he rested his chin on her shoulder, their eyes connecting in the mirror._

_“I’m just worried about you, Lucy. You don’t get sick very often.” She smiled to think of the days when he would have run headlong into a crowd of enemy mages before ever admitting he worried over her._

_She leaned back into his warmth and closed her eyes to try and stave off another wave of pain from her pounding headache. The nausea and headaches had started a few days ago, but it had gotten progressively worse to the point of making Lucy bedridden._

_“I know…” she opened her eyes, her hands coming up to rest on his as they rested on her calm-for-the-moment stomach. “And if it makes you feel better, I’ll let her look me over. But I still think that it’s unnecessary.”_

_“We’ll see about that,” Natsu muttered. From the living room, they heard a young girl’s laughter and Haru’s answering squeal of delight._

_She pat his hands and pulled away reluctantly. “Let’s go rescue Wendy from Haru’s clutches so we can get this whole mess behind us.”_

_A few moments later found Lucy lying in bed with Wendy standing above her, her hands glowing with the essence of her magic and her face twisted into a mask of concentration. Finally, the Wind Dragon Slayer pulled back with a frown, a strange light in her eyes. For moment, she simply looked down at Lucy and the Spirit Mage shifted uncomfortably. It was unsettling to see an expression so somber and serious on a girl so young, especially as happy a child as Wendy. Lucy sat up in the bed and dropped her gaze._

_“Well?” Natsu asked, breaking into the silence. Wendy blinked and her face smoothed out. Turning, she smiled up at Natsu._

_“I need to talk to Lucy for moment. **Alone**.” Her tone brooked no argument and Natsu blinked in surprise._

_“Okay…I’ll be right outside then.” It was a testament to just how much Natsu had matured that he made no argument or made a fuss. Lucy gave him a bright smile and nodded when he looked her way for confirmation._

_When they were truly alone, Wendy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, her young face serious once again._

_“Lucy, you’re pregnant,” she said bluntly. Lucy’s eyes widened and she sputtered for a moment._

_“W- **What?** ”she choked out._

_Wendy’s expression never changed at the face of Lucy’s surprise. “I looked you over and you don’t have the flu or any other illness that I could find. You’re just pregnant.” With her words, a blinding smile broke out on Wendy’s face and she reached down to clasp Lucy’s limp hands, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Congratulations!”_

_Lucy took a deep breath, her eyes wide and sightless. Then another. And another. But her heart wouldn’t slow down and her head wouldn’t seem to stop spinning. Looking up at the Wind Dragon Slayer’s happy face, she said weakly, “You’re sure?”_

_Wendy nodded without hesitation. Lucy let out a breath and bit her lip. “Oh.”_

 

* * *

 

And that had been that. Lucy was pregnant. With Natsu’s baby. And she still hadn’t told him.

She sighed and turned in bed to bury her face in her pillow, groaning. How could she possibly tell him? What would she say?

“Hey, Natsu. I’m pregnant,” just didn’t sound like the right way to put it. And if she beat around the bush, she risked him not understanding what she meant to convey to him.

_Oh god. How did this happen?_

She snorted at herself. “That’s a stupid question. You know _exactly_ how this happened, Lucy. Don’t kid yourself.”

During all the times they had been intimate in the last six or seven months, they hadn’t considered using preventative measures. If there was one thing that was consistent about Natsu, it was his one track mind. And she hadn’t put up much of a fight whenever he brought up sex, she had even initiated it a few times. It was foolish of them to think that their luck would hold out forever.

But God, were they ready to be parents? Sure, they had raised Haru, but would it be different when it was their biological baby? What would it be like to be pregnant for nine months and give birth? Was she ready for that?

_You know the answer to that question._

Lifting her face from the pillow, Lucy couldn’t stop her grin from taking over her whole face. Ever since Lucy had first held Haru, she had felt like a mother. And simply because she didn’t carry or give birth to Haru didn’t make him any less hers. Haru was their son, in every way but biologically. Whenever he was hurt or wanted attention, he turned to them, because they were his parents. They had been his parents and they would be his parents until the day they died.

But first thing first, she thought with a sigh as she pushed the sheets from her body. She needed to think of how she was going to tell Natsu that he was going to be a father to not only one baby but two.

 

* * *

 

Natsu sighed and shifted the tired baby in his arms a little bit as he trudged his way home. The party in Haru’s honor had been a big bash, as was usual at Fairy Tail and it was still going strong when Haru had finally passed out. Haru had been ecstatic about his mountain of presents and the food that had been presented before him. But Natsu could tell sometimes, when there would be a lull in the attention being showered on him, where Haru would sniff the air and look around with a pout.

Natsu knew he had been looking for Lucy.

Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. His cute face was still sticky from the icing on his cake, some of it making his blond hair stand on end on his skull. His red eyes were closed and he had buried his face against Natsu’s neck, drool trailing from his parted mouth and getting on Natsu’s muffler. Chuckling, Natsu rubbed a hand down his son’s back and couldn’t help but feel content with the way his life had turned out.

Though he and Lucy had been scared and hesitant when they had first gotten Haru, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. For every fight or mistake they made, they had a million happy memories and a beautiful little boy that was the light of their life. Haru was a blessing in disguise and Natsu couldn’t be happier that he was such a young father.

Shifting Haru again, Natsu freed one of his hands and pushed open the door to their apartment, closing it behind him quietly in case Lucy was still sleeping. He strode toward Haru’s room right next to his and Lucy’s and laid the sleeping Baby Dragon Slayer down with one last kiss on his forehead.

“Night little buddy,” he whispered, slipping from the room but leaving the door ajar. With a sigh, Natsu looked down at the mess Haru had made of his clothes. The baby had been a bundle of energy and sticky sweetness from the moment they had stepped through the guild doors and it had been a full time job to keep him out of trouble. He just hoped Lucy would be able to get the stains out; he really liked this shirt.

With a shake of his head, Natsu headed toward the bathroom, but not without first peeking his head into his and Lucy’s bedroom to check up on her. Seeing her still form underneath the covers, he shut the door behind him quietly with a small smile. Good, Lucy was sleeping. He often had to almost tie her down when she was sick to get her to relax enough to recover. With Haru as young as he was, the last thing they needed was for her flu to get any worse.

Walking into the bathroom, he went through the motions of stripping and turning on the shower to a right temperature before stepping underneath the spray of the water with a grin. Groaning, he stretched his shoulders and arched his back. He loved the guild with every part of his heart but he had learned to love the comfortable quiet that was his and Lucy’s apartment when Haru was sleeping. It didn’t happen often that Haru was asleep and either one or both of his parents were awake so Natsu had learned to appreciate the silence when it was there.

He tilted his head when he heard the door the bathroom open and turned to see the blurry outline of Lucy through the shower curtain.

“Lucy? What are you doing out of bed?” he called, pulling back the shower curtain to get a better look at her. She was in the process of tugging her sleep shirt over her head and tossing it into the corner of the bathroom, leaving her completely naked before him. Though he had seen her naked countless times, it never ceased to amaze him that someone so beautiful would ever go for _him_ of all people. He loved the shape of her, from her trim waist to her generous chest and lean legs; he loved the softness of her skin that contrasted with the calluses on his palms. He loved how beautiful she looked when she stared at him the way she was now, full of love and lust.

Grinning, he opened the shower curtain by way of invitation and watched as she stepped under the spray and immediately wrapped herself around him.

Bending down to kiss her on her smiling lips, he looked down at her for a moment, his smile gone. “What are you doing out of bed anyway?”

Lucy smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his mouth back down to hers. “I feel better,” she whispered against his mouth.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, though his arms had already pulled her against him and his left hand was trailing down to cup her bottom.

“Yep,” she replied, before reaching between them and palming his growing stiffness. Natsu gasped and his head bowed back even as he pulled her tighter against his body. “I’ve missed you these last few days,” Lucy murmured, kissing her way down his neck.

He groaned and turned them so he pressed her against the cool tile of the shower. Bending down, he growled in her ear. “Fine, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”

She gave a throaty moan when he hooked her right leg over his hip and she felt him against her heat. “I wouldn’t…” she panted, “expect…anything less.”  

Several minutes later, Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and handed a dripping Natsu one over her shoulder.

“I guess you really do feel better,” he mused, stepping forward to kiss her shoulder and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Told you so,” she said, but then paused. Turning in his arms, she peered up into his face, biting her lip. “What exactly did Wendy tell you was wrong with me again?”

“She said you had the flu. Why?”

She looked away and took a deep breath. “There is… more to it than that, actually,” she said carefully. Natsu pulled back enough to place his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes searchingly.

“What do you mean? Are you still sick? I knew it was too-“

“Natsu,” she interrupted, placing her palms against his naked chest. Smiling up at him, she reassured him. “I’m not sick, so don’t worry.”

“Wait. You’re not sick? Then what-“

“Natsu,” she interrupted again and dropped her gaze. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _Just do it. Just say it._ “I’m pregnant.”

Silence followed her declaration. The chest under her palms went deathly still for a moment before Natsu sucked in a deep breath.

“What?” he choked out. Looking up, she could see his eyes were wide but they were focused on her face and she saw no sign of panic yet. A little reassured, she managed a smile up at him.

“I’m not sick because I have the flu. I’ve been sick because I’m pregnant. With our baby.”

“Our…our _baby_?” he repeated, his eyes still wide, but the color starting to come back into his cheeks. He stood frozen for a moment before he threw back his head and began laughing.

Lucy’s mouth dropped open and her eyebrows slammed together. “Why are you laughing, you jerk? I’m serious!”

Natsu couldn’t seem to catch his breath and was starting to lean on her for support. His face was flushed and tears of mirth had gathered at the corners of his eyes. When he finally calmed down, he didn’t give Lucy enough time to start yelling at him in her panic. Instead, he cupped her face and sealed her mouth with his in a heated, elated kiss.

Pulling back, he grinned down at her, his eyes dancing merrily at the dazed look in her face.

“Natsu?” she breathed, her hands coming up to wrap around his wrists. “Are you…happy?”

He laughed again, pulling her against his chest. “Happy? I’m fucking ecstatic! You’re pregnant? Are you kidding?”

She breathed a sigh of relief and slapped his chest weakly as she leaned against him. “Don’t scare me like that, idiot! I thought you had gone into shock or something.”

Natsu pulled back and dropped to his knees so his face was eye level with her stomach. Stroking the area that would grow with his child, he began to talk, his voice an octave higher in his excitement. “When can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl? Can we find out if they will be a fire mage? When-“

Once more, Lucy found herself interrupting her babbling boyfriend. “Natsu,” she murmured, running her hand down his cheek and tilting it up so she could look at her. “I’m just as new at this as you are. But,” she linked her fingers with his and pressed it firmly onto her stomach, her eyes bright and her heart lighter than she could ever remember it being. “We’ll learn it all together. We’ll be just fine if we’re together.”

Natsu nodded a moment before a blinding grin broke out on his face. Surging to his feet, he gripped her waist and lifted her above his head like a trophy.

“Holy shit, Lucy! We’re gonna have a baby!” She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face softening. He kissed her lips, then her cheeks, then her eyes lids, all the while whispering over and over again: “I love you so much. I’m the luckiest man ever.”

Just then, as the lovers were celebrating another addition to their little family, they heard a cry coming from Haru’s bedroom.

“Da! Ma!”

Chuckling, Lucy pulled back from her boyfriend and grinned up at him. “Let’s go tell Haru the good news.”

Natsu shook his head and linked their fingers together, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “You make me so happy, Lucy.”

“Not as happy as you make me, Natsu,” Lucy murmured. Looking at their joined hands, she felt her heart lurch with powerful emotion that brought tears to her eyes. “I can’t promise that it will be easy,” she said, looking at him through her tears. “But I can promise that we’ll get through it together.”

He only winked at her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	11. First Official Mission

“Mom…” A young voice called. There was no response. “Mom,” the young voice tried again, the tone a little louder and more impatient. Still nothing. “ _Mom!”_

Lucy jerked in her seat and whipped her head toward the voice. Her eleven year old daughter stood staring at her with a concerned frown on her pretty face and her hands on her developing hips. Lucy smiled sheepishly and got up from her seat by the window that she had been perched in for the last few hours.

“Sorry, Maki. I was distracted,” Lucy said with a small blush. Maki shook her head, her light blond hair that she had put in pig tails swaying gently at the movement.

“Geez, Mom. Staring out the window isn’t going to bring them back any faster. You have to calm down or you’ll get worked up again.”

Lucy looked down at her daughter for a moment, simply looking. She would definitely be a beauty when she grew up, the signs were already obvious. She had taken after Lucy with her blond hair and brown eyes but her face was all Natsu. She didn’t take after either of them in temperament, thankfully. Maki was a very calm, patient child, very unlike her older brother Kei, who was turning more and more into a miniature Natsu with every passing day. Lucy always thought that Maki took after her grandmother who, from what Lucy could remember, had always been a gentle, kind woman. Nothing like Lucy herself, who was prone to fits of irritability and irrationality. Maki did, however, take after Lucy in her love to read and write. At the age of ten she had already tried her hand at writing creatively and was talking of following in her mother’s footsteps and becoming a published author.

Sighing, Lucy laid a hand on Maki’s blond head and gave her a gentle smile. “I know, sweetie. I just…” Lucy bit her lip and looked out the window once again. “They were supposed to be back this morning and it’s already sunset…What could be keeping them?”

Maki studied her mother’s face and disliked the worry she saw in it. At thirty five, Lucy was as pretty as ever. She had let her blond hair grow out a little since Maki had gotten older, the blond strands now reaching the middle of her back with a few grey strands brought on by her boys mixed in. Laugh lines had begun to bracket her mouth and the crease between her brows had grown more pronounced ever since Natsu had taken the two boys out on their first official mission.

Taking a breath, Maki stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her mother’s waist. “They’ll be fine, Mom. Dad would never let anything happen to them and you know it. And even Dad said Haru and Kei would be stronger than him in a few years.”

Lucy let out a breath and hugged her daughter close to her side. “I know, sweetie. I know that in my head, but my heart…it won’t settle until our boys are home.”

Maki nodded and stepped back. “Ami wanted me to come over to her house for a few hours, is that okay?”

At the mention of Gray and Juvia’s daughter and Maki’s best friend, Lucy’s face brightened a little. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just be back by dinner time. And make sure—“

“That Uncle Gray walks me back, I know, Mom,” Maki finished for Lucy. Her mother grinned and nodded. Maki bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from her mother over the years, and was hesitant to leave. “Don’t worry about them, Mom. I’m sure they’re fine. The Dragoneel boys never lose.” With those parting words and a quick hug, Maki was on her way, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts and her worries.

Natsu had promised her it was an easy enough mission, where there wouldn’t be a big threat but exciting enough that the boys wouldn’t think that Natsu was going easy on them. It had been Hell convincing them to even _let_ Natsu go with them. Being fifteen and fourteen respectively, Haru and Kei were convinced that they were more than old enough to be going on missions on their own. It had only been Laxus’s rule that any mages below the age of eighteen had to be accompanied by an older mage that had stopped the boys from going off on their own. 

With a sigh, Lucy sat back down at her earlier perch in front of the window at the guild, the usual noise of the other mages falling on deaf ears as she scanned the road for sign of her boys.

As the sun began to dip over the horizon, Lucy was brought back to a memory that brought a smile on her face of a similar sunset many years ago…

 

* * *

 

Fourteen Years Ago…

 

_Lucy hissed in a breath, her back bowing and her hand reaching out to grab the first thing she could, which just happened to be Natsu’s shoulder. Under her white knuckled grip, Natsu’s shoulder was solid warmth that Lucy instinctively sought._

_Next to her, her boyfriend looked anxiously at her face and reached up to clasp her hand in his. Seeing her face contorted in so much pain made him anxious and caused him to snap at Porlyusica._

_“She’s in pain! Is there nothing else you can do to make this go faster?”_

_The pink haired healer glared at the anxious young father with a sneer. “Do you want me to deliver this baby or not? If so, shut up and stay out of my way.”_

_“Natsu,” Lucy murmured weakly once the contraction had passed once more. “Let her do her job, okay? I’ll be fine. Women give birth to babies all the time.”_

_Natsu gripped her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. “I just hate seeing you in so much pain.”_

_She smiled up at him weakly. Though her face was covered in sweat and her cheeks were pale, she had never looked so beautiful to Natsu. “I love you so much.”_

_She squeezed his hand. “I love you too.”_

_Looking down at her, in so much pain and giving birth to **his child** , Natsu fell all the more in love with her. They had been through so much; would continue to stay together through the growth of their two children. It was impossible to remember how his life had been before Lucy had ever entered it. She was his everything, had given him everything that had he ever desired and some things he didn’t even know he had wanted. He would be lost without her and it suddenly struck him that she might not know just how much she meant to him. “Marry me,” he blurted out. Lucy froze for a moment and her brown eyes were alert when they looked up at him._

_“What?” she asked, her voice breathless._

_“Marry me,” he repeated firmly.”I love you. Marry me.”_

_The painful pull in her lower back signaled the beginning of another contraction and Lucy’s voice was strained when she answered him. “Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?”_

_Natsu frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”_

_As the pain reached its peak, Lucy cried out. “You did it backwards…you’re supposed to…ask me to marry you…first and… **then** start a family, idiot!”_

_Natsu laughed, squeezing Lucy’s sweaty, hand. “That doesn’t matter, silly. As long as we’re together, who cares what order we go in?”_

* * *

 

Lucy smiled a little. Even to this day Natsu was spontaneously romantic and silly at the same time and it still caught Lucy off guard. They had been married two months after Kei was born. It had been a loud and excited ceremony, as any event was when the entire guild was invited. Natsu and Lucy had said their vows, kissed and then had a big party that had lasted for three days.

Four years later Lucy had become pregnant with Maki. She could still remember the wonder on Natsu’s face when he’d held his daughter for the first time. Ever since that day, Maki had been the apple of his eye. She could do no wrong as far as her father was concerned.

Haru grew up to be the protective, warm older brother that Lucy had always known he would be. When Kei had been born, Natsu had been afraid that Haru would be jealous of the baby getting all the attention, but from the moment he had seen Kei, Haru had been viciously protective of him. When he was a toddler, anyone who wanted to play with Kei had to be approved by Haru first. And when Maki was born both little boys had made a pact to keep anyone from ever harming their baby sister, which was the reason that Maki had been told to stay back for that mission. That and Maki had never been one for violence anyway. Thankfully, Maki wasn’t a fire mage like her brothers and father was. Instead she had inherited some of Lucy’s spirits when she had first shown signs of being a Spirit Mage. Surprisingly, even Aquarius adored the little girl, listening to her much more than she ever had Lucy, claiming that Maki had ‘more common sense’ than Lucy possessed.

Just as Lucy was preparing to spend another sleepless night alone in her and Natsu’s bed, she caught sight of something coming up the road. As soon as she caught sight of two identical heads of pink hair accompanied by a dirty blond head, she shot up out of her chair and sprinted toward the guild doors. Throwing them open, she cried out in delight, “You’re back!”

Jerking in surprise, the three most precious men in her life looked up at her. On the left, Haru had an arm wrapped around his younger brother’s shoulders with Natsu on the very right, also supporting Kei’s weight.

When he caught sight of her, Kei’s whole face brightened and he straightened away from his brother’s support. Grinning up at her, he waved at her. “Hey, Mom! We’re back!”

Pressing a hand to her trembling mouth, Lucy shook her head and laughed. “Thank god,” she whispered to herself. Meeting them in the middle, she immediately went to her youngest boy’s side, looking him over critically.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she asked. Kei opened his mouth to reply, but Haru beat him to it.

“No, he’s just an idiot and when we were fighting the mage, he got himself knocked down a big hill. He’s got a banged up knee, but nothing serious. He’s been whining this whole way back about how much it hurts like a baby, though.”

Kei looked up at his brother as if betrayed. “Haru! You made me sound like a stupid kid!”

“Sorry to tell you this, son,” Natsu interrupted, slapping a hand to his son’s shoulder. “But you _are_ a stupid kid.” Both Haru and Natsu erupted into laughter as Kei began to do a perfect imitation of his father’s famous pout

Shaking her head, Lucy slapped Haru’s chest with the back of her hand. “Haru, stop upsetting your brother,” she demanded half heartedly.

Haru chuckled a little and then leaned forward to wrap his strong arms around his mother’s waist, hoisting her into the air. Even though he was only fifteen, he was already considerably taller than both Natsu and Lucy. With his dirty blond hair and beautiful red eyes, he was very popular with the opposite sex. But, just like his adoptive father, he didn’t notice all the attention he garnered with his looks and instead was more focused on family and training. To that day, he adored his mother and would do anything if she so much as asked.

Kei took more after his mother, except for the bright pink hair that simply wouldn’t be tamed and his fire mage abilities. Fortunately, Kei was not a Dragon Slayer, only a simply fire mage, though that didn’t stop him from continually challenging his father and brother to fights to prove his worth. Even on his worst day, Kei was better than the best fire mage in Magnolia.  

In his arms, Lucy squealed a little. “Haru, put me down this instant! I’m too old for this.”

Setting his mother down, Haru laughed and kissed her cheek. “Good to see you too, Ma.”

“Don’t say you’re getting old, Lucy,” Natsu said from Kei’s side, looking down at his wife with a wide grin. “That would mean I’m getting old too.”

Lucy smiled up at him for a moment, her eyes checking him for injuries before settling on the beautiful sight of his smile she had missed for the last three days. The years had been very kind to her husband, the only sign of the passage of time being the slight outline of laugh lines around his mouth and the beginnings of crow’s feet at the corner’s of his dark eyes. Throughout the years that they had been together, Natsu’s smile had never changed and Lucy didn’t know where she would be without that smile to set her nerves at ease and to make her appreciate all that she had gained.

Seeing how his parents were looking at each other, Haru wrapped his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders with a grin as he led him inside. “Come on, Kei. Let’s go show Mira your ‘battle wound’.”

Kei blushed and protested. “Haru, don’t tell her I fell down a hill, that would be so embarrassing.” The doors shut behind them, cutting off Haru’s deep laugh.  
Once their children were gone, Natsu wordlessly opened his arms. Lucy immediately walked into them and sighed at the feeling of being wrapped in her husband’s familiar warmth. “I’m glad you’re home,” she whispered.

Natsu smiled and squeezed her a little. “I love our boys, but I missed my wife.”

Pulling back so she could look at him, she grinned at him cheekily. “Really now? I thought they would be enough of a handful to keep you distracted.”

“Oh, they were. But the nights were lonely,” he murmured as he bent down to kiss his wife’s smiling mouth. Though she had opened her mouth to retort, Natsu quickly distracted her by deepening the kiss and sending her thoughts scattering away. “I missed you too, Lucy. It’s really good to be home again.”

Lucy pulled back enough to whisper against his lips. “Maybe that will teach you to go on missions without me.”

Natsu nodded with mocking seriousness. “I have learned my lesson very well. What do I get as a reward?”

Lucy laughed and kissed his mouth one more time before pulling away completely. “You get to help me make dinner for your children, Mr. Dragoneel.”

Natsu sighed, his shoulders slumping when she left his arms. “If I must.”

She winked at him over her shoulder as she started heading back to the guild. “And if you help me with dinner instead of eating all the ingredients, I just might have a surprise for you tonight.”

He perked up at that and grinned at her wickedly. “That just might be worth it then.” With a hopeful expression, he trailed after the love of his life to gather their children for the night.

They were far from done when it came to raising their children or living their life together and Natsu knew he was looking forward to every minute of it. And to think this all started with one mission…


End file.
